Seven Days to Christmas
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Ella lo conoció a los trece y de nuevo a los veintisiete. Él nunca la olvidó. Una historia de Navidad acerca de dos personas, suerte y unas entregas especiales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Sol

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Agosto del 2000**_

El humo sale en nube de entre sus labios. No puedo quitar mis ojos de él. No es consciente de mi mirada, gracias a Dios. Sin embargo, eso no evita que me sienta ridícula.

Observo, fascinada, cómo Edward tira su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo de algo que dijo otro de los chicos. Si él sólo supiera el efecto que mirarlo —al verde de sus ojos o a la forma en que sus labios se curvan alrededor del final de ese porro— tiene en mí, probablemente saldría huyendo.

Quiero decir, no es como si él me conociera. No realmente. Sólo tenemos la misma prima, Rosalie. Mi tía está casada con el tío de Edward, lo que me hace prima de Rosalie por el lado de mi madre.

Aunque Rosalie no es solo mi prima, también es mi mejor amiga. Esta noche, voy a dormir en su casa, ya que ella cumplirá catorce en unos días y estamos celebrando un poco pronto. Edward estaba en su casa más temprano y nos trajo a esta fiesta. Y, como cumpliré catorce unas semanas después que Rose, casualmente el mismo día que Edward cumplirá diecinueve, esta fiesta es una especie de regalo adelantado para todos nosotros.

Él se graduó del instituto el año pasado en Chicago y después de eso sus padres se mudaron aquí, para estar más cerca de la familia de Rose. Ellos esperaron a que Edward terminara la escuela antes de hacerlo. Buena gente, dice mi mamá.

Cuando él entró a la habitación de Rose más temprano esta noche, anunciando que se escabullirían antes de irse el lunes a la universidad, juro que mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Es hermoso. Estoy acostumbrada a comerme con los ojos a chicos lindos, pero él era, por mucho, el chico más lindo que alguna vez había visto.

Rose chilló y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo fingía indiferencia. Él me dio una rápida sonrisa y le dijo que llevara a su amiga consigo, que debería ir también, viendo que pronto sería nuestro cumpleaños. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cuál de los primos de Rose resultaba ser. Nunca lo había conocido antes de hoy.

Así que, aquí estoy, una chica de trece años en una fiesta rodeada de un montón de gente que no conozco y unos pocos que me aseguro de ignorar.

Rose me da una sonrisa rápida y me levanta sus pulgares, alentándome a acercarme. No soy una engreída, sólo tímida; y sé que luzco bien esta noche, pero también saber que soy la chica más joven aquí es un poco intimidante.

Rose siempre dice que Edward la trata con respeto, incluso aunque él es cinco años mayor que ella. Como yo, Rose es alta y ya tiene curvas. Ninguna de nosotras luce como si solo tuviéramos trece y vestidas como lo estamos esta noche, nos mezclamos con las chicas más grandes.

No estamos aquí ni hace una hora y ya no puedo esperar para irme a casa. He pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo mirando intensamente a la gente —principalmente a Edward, por supuesto— y, si soy honesta conmigo misma, estaba aburrida hasta la locura. Las rubias sosas y los insípidos chicos de fraternidad que asisten a esta fiesta no son mi lugar en lo absoluto. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Rose porque Emmett se encontrará con ella aquí y necesita mi compañía, no me molestaría en quedarme.

Aunque debo admitir, mirar a Edward tomar una calada de su porro, sus labios arrugándose alrededor del final y luego abriéndose para dejar escapar el humo, hace que esta noche valga la pena. Tiene la boca más linda y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo esos labios se sentirían presionados contra los míos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Rose y me entrega un vaso rojo. Lo tomo y engullo su contenido, dejándolo quemar mi garganta y asentarse en mi estómago—. Baja la velocidad, Bella. Recién llegamos.

Asiento. Llegamos aquí hace exactamente cincuenta y tres minutos.

—Lo sé. Solo necesito aflojarme un poco. —Mis ojos recorren la habitación. Con un metro y sesenta y siete centímetros, y un poco más por los tacones, soy bastante alta, haciendo la tarea un poco más fácil.

—Sí, bueno, no demasiado. Ese no es el vodka que sacamos de la reserva de mamá todos los otros fines de semana. —Ella me da una mirada mordaz.

Ruedo los ojos, asintiendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Oye, ¿dónde está Emmett? ¿No se supone que tendría que estar aquí hace un rato? —Una pequeña distracción ayuda.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Edward tirar de una rubia linda contra su costado, su sonrisa amplia mientras da una calada a su porro y, después, suavemente sopla el humo dentro de la boca de la chica. Ella inhala su aliento, sus miradas conectadas mientras él exhala. Es la cosa más caliente que alguna vez he presenciado.

—Ugh, Edward va a terminar como una cuba —dice Rose, deslizándose a mi lado y apoyándose en la pared.

—Oh, ¿hace eso a menudo? —pregunto, manteniendo mis ojos en él.

Él le pasa el porro a otro de los chicos y después besa a la chica en la mejilla, dándole una sonrisa torcida antes de girarse y caminar fuera de la sala. Observo a la chica parada ahí por unos pocos segundos, obviamente aturdida. No sé si es por la marihuana o el efecto de Edward haciendo eso con ella, pero le toma un momento recomponerse, antes de caminar hacia algunas de sus amigas y comenzar a soltar risitas con ellas.

—Edward es un estudiante sobresaliente y un genio musical. Él se irá a UDub la semana que viene —me informa Rose.

—Huh. Bien, el proceso creativo a veces demanda que salgamos de nuestro elemento —divago, sintiendo el efecto del alcohol fluyendo por mis extremidades. Mi nariz empieza a sentirse confusa y mis rodillas débiles. Me siento caliente por todas partes y mi visión está un poquito borrosa—. ¿Qué había en el vaso? —Me río nerviosamente.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella. Son apenas las diez. Desde ahora vas a beber agua, ¿está bien? —Ella me mira directamente y sus ojos comienzan a mirar hacia los alrededores. Y sé el momento en el que ve a Emmett, porque su cara brilla y sus ojos se vuelven de un azul más claro.

—Él está aquí, ¿no? —pregunto, mirando hacia abajo y toqueteándome las uñas. La perderé, lo sé. Me abandonará al minuto en que él se nos una. Aunque no la culpo.

—Hola, Bella. Me alegra que pudieras venir —dice Emmett, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Rose y empujándola a ella hacia un beso digno de una película porno. Asqueroso.

—Consíganse una habitación —respondo, rodando los ojos. Ellos son lindos, aunque casi enfermizos. Emmett es un par de años más grande que nosotros, él consiguió su licencia de conducir hace un par de meses. Y los padres de Rose no saben sobre él.

Emmett se desenreda de Rose y me empuja hacia su costado, mientras mantiene a Rose en el otro.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿hay alguien digno de tu tiempo aquí?

Me encojo de hombros, mordiéndome los labios.

—Emmett, sabes que el único chico digno de mi tiempo eres tú y ya estás cogido. —Bato mis pestañas para mejorar el efecto y le doy una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona.

—Sí, él lo está —replica Rose, guiñándome.

Ella sabe que estoy bromeando. Emmett es como un hermano para mí. Hemos vivido en la casa de al lado del otro todas nuestras vidas, estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de bromas y flirteo. Rose solo lo ignora por lo que es, cualquier otra chica me habría hecho trizas.

Merodeamos por ahí y hablamos un poco. Hay entusiasmo por el nuevo año de escuela y Emmett menciona otras fiestas a las que quiere llevarnos. Asiento, pero sé que probablemente no vaya. No estoy segura de que eso sea mi tipo de cosa.

—¿Ustedes dos van a profanar la habitación de la señora Nielson? —pregunto, apoyando la cabeza en la pared que está detrás de mí y cerrando los ojos; el mareo por la bebida pesando sobre mis extremidades. He estado lista para irme por un tiempo.

Emmett me da un abrazo apretado y me libera.

—Puedes apostar, Swan. —Mueve sus cejas y le da una palmada al trasero de Rose, haciendo que ella suelte unas risitas.

Giro la cabeza y hago contacto visual con Rose, quien me sonríe como una boba.

—Cuídense, niños.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, les digo adiós con la mano, haciendo mi camino a través de la habitación hacia la cocina. Puedo caminar a la casa de Rose desde aquí y hay un atajo por el jardín trasero de la casa de los Miller que está diciendo mi nombre. La llave de repuesto está debajo de la alfombra y mis tíos todavía están fuera. Eso hace que el mareo que tengo sea un poco más soportable. Y el aire fresco me despeja rápidamente.

Estoy aburrida y cansada. Vine aquí solo para acompañar a Rose, pero, con toda honestidad, preferiría estar en casa viendo pornografía codificada en la televisión de trece pulgadas que mis padres instalaron en mi habitación. No tengo cable ahí, pero los canales que agarra son bastante decentes. Es una pena que estaré durmiendo en el sofá del sótano de Rose. Las alegrías de nuestra pijamada mensual.

Haciendo mi camino hacia el jardín trasero, me sorprendo por la temperatura. Mi fino suéter no hace nada contra el frío. Tengo que apurarme e ir a casa antes de que agarre mi muerte, como mi madre suele decir. Me ruedo los ojos a mí misma.

—¿Vas a volver a casa? —Escucho a alguien preguntar junto a la puerta.

Doy la vuelta y estoy cara a cara con Edward.

—Sí. —Miro alrededor—. Este no es mi lugar.

Me lamo el labio y miro cómo su boca se curva en las comisuras. Es muy lindo.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

—Me abandonó por su novio. —Me encojo de hombros, envolviendo mis brazos a mi alrededor, el frío está entrando por mis poros, ahuyentando el efecto del alcohol.

—Oh, mierda, aquí. —Edward se saca su chaqueta de cuero y me la entrega—. Caminaré contigo hacia casa.

—Dormiré en casa de Rose. —Mis ojos encuentran los suyos—. Además, te vas a congelar.

Él me da esa dulce sonrisa torcida y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—No. Estoy bien.

Caminamos lado a lado por el jardín trasero de los Nielson y Edward me sigue dentro del de los Miller hasta que alcanzamos el final de la calle. No hablamos, pero Edward frena a prender un cigarrillo y luego trota para alcanzarme. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí ahora, en su compañía, y, con toda honestidad, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para tener una conversación con él.

—¿Tenías otros amigos para pasar el rato allí? —pregunta, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo.

Miro las brasas color rojo avanzar lentamente por el palito de la muerte, un mal hábito que lo hace lucir bien.

—No realmente. Todos son mayores.

—No te sientas mal, tampoco son mis amigos. No realmente —dice y el humo escapa suavemente entre sus labios, mientras lanza la colilla al suelo y la pisa.

—¿Entonces por qué nos arrastraste allí? —Aprieto su chaqueta alrededor mío, inhalando el aroma ahumado que tiene el cuero gastado.

Se pone un chicle de menta entre sus lindos labios y me ofrece una pieza. El fuerte sabor a menta cubre mi lengua y me choco los puños internamente, porque al menos estoy hablando con él y tengo buen aliento.

—Algo que hacer, supongo. Conocí a esos chicos la semana pasada. Uno de ellos, Riley, es mi vecino. Él me dijo sobre la fiesta y pensé que a ti y a Rose les gustaría salir y ver gente nueva.

—Esas personas son nuevas para ti, Edward —señalo soltando risitas—. La mayoría de esos porreros están en la clase de Emmett y esa chica rubia con la que estabas fumando, Katie, está en undécimo grado.

—Y no son tus amigos —coincide, metiéndoselas manos en los bolsillos y encorvando los hombros, obviamente por el frío.

—Solo son mayores. —Me encojo de hombros—. Pero no son enemigos, si es eso lo que querías decir. No son matones o algo así. —Veo la casa más adelante y me saco la chaqueta de Edward, entregándosela.

—¿Enemigos? —Se ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza—. Rose siempre dijo que tú eras la inteligente. —Él toma la chaqueta de mis manos y se la pone, mientras yo busco la llave de la casa debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida.

—Rose nunca me dijo mucho sobre ti, excepto por el hecho de que compartimos cumpleaños. —Me encojo de hombros, tomando mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Cuando lo miro, sus enrojecidos ojos verdes me están mirando con pereza, una sonrisa satisfecha jugando en esos malditos labios. No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños, Bella. —Él se inclina hacia mí y, antes de que pueda hacer nada, pone una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi mejilla, manteniéndome en mi lugar con su mirada, mientras toca sus labios con los míos. Son suaves, más de lo que me imaginé antes. Él toma mi labio inferior entre los suyos, chupando ligeramente e imito su movimiento con su labio superior, sin saber realmente qué más hacer. Esto es mucho mejor que un beso de película. Según los primeros besos, en una escala del uno al diez, le doy a este doscientos.

—Mierda —susurro, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando él se aleja. _¿Esto realmente pasó?_

Me besa la mejilla y da un paso atrás, su esencia permanece en todos lados a mi alrededor.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Muerde su labio inferior, dándome una última mirada antes de girarse y alejarse.

Reproduzco ese beso una y otra y otra vez, mis labios hormigueando con ese recuerdo, hasta que me quedo dormida.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Con esta historia empezamos el Mes Navideño en Élite Fanfiction, para el que tenemos planeadas varias cosas :D Esta es la primera de varias historias que iremos publicando y se terminarán en el mes de diciembre. ¡Así que esperamos que nos acompañen y las disfruten!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¡Esperamos que nos cuenten en un comentario, no olviden que dejar RR no cuesta nada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Sol Kim

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **18 de diciembre de 2013**

Hoy falta una semana para el día antes de Nochebuena, una semana para el día antes de la boda de Rose y Emmett. Mi prima tiene un enfermo sentido del humor y decidió casarse en Nochebuena… En un centro turístico… En las colinas nevadas de algún pueblo de Vermont.

Y yo no esquío.

Y no me gusta el frío o la nieve.

Y no estoy feliz. Ni un poco.

El primer día, he salido ilesa. La cabaña es lo suficientemente bonita, pero desafortunadamente para mí, o tal vez afortunadamente, soy la primera de nuestro grupo en llegar.

He tomado dos semanas libres para esto y decidí hacer de esta cosa una _reunión familiar barra boda barra Navidad barra Bella-relajándose-frente-al-fuego-con-vino-y-un-libro_. No he tenido vacaciones desde el verano después del instituto, cuando fui a California con Rose y Lauren.

Lauren conoció un chico al azar allí y nunca volvió a Forks con nosotras, mientras Rose y yo volvimos a casa a tiempo para comenzar nuestras clases en UDub. Se siente que eso fue hace mucho y como ser un adulto apesta, decidí que este sería mi lugar feliz. Esta habitación, con la cama que luce muy cómoda y los muebles de madera oscura, será mi casa por las próximas semanas y, maldita sea, voy a disfrutarlo.

Nunca pensé que ir a la universidad iba a ser el momento culminante de mis veintes, pero dado que tengo veintisiete y sigo soltera, diría que he fracasado en la vida… o algo.

Ya que la boda es en Nochebuena, toda la familia decidió hacer de esto un evento más especial, juntándose para una linda reunión familiar. Dado que vivo a cuatro horas de mis padres, es la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con ellos sin tener que ir a casa. Una semana sola con las miradas indagatorias de mamá y los hábitos cuestionables de papá es mucho para encargarse. Aquí puedo escapar a mi habitación y pretender que estoy ocupada.

Sí, porque de acuerdo con mi mamá, tener veintisiete y ser soltera es un crimen. De acuerdo conmigo, estoy esperando por el chico correcto y no lo he encontrado todavía. Si lo hubiera hecho, tendría una cita para esta fiesta de una semana, en lugar de esperar poder mezclarme y que nadie se dé cuenta.

Y para colmo de males, para poner a mamá más sobre mi trasero, Tanya, mi adorable hermana pequeña, ya está casada y tratando de tener un segundo niño.

La última vez que pasé algunos días en casa, papá pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, mientras mamá seguía tratando de emparejarme con chicos al azar. Estoy bastante segura de que papá estaba tratando de traumatizarme para que permaneciera soltera por siempre, frustrando así los planes de mamá.

Primero fue el hijo del vecino. Eso no funcionó. Él era tan _gay_ como el día que nació. Mamá es ciega. Incluso nos presentó a su novio, por el amor de Dios.

Después fue el nuevo profesor de la escuela de mamá. Tuve que recordarle que no vivía en Forks, así que al menos que estuviese planeando trasladarse, nuestra relación estaba condenada desde el comienzo. Además, como estaba casado, esa mierda no estaba destinada a suceder.

Y después fue Jake, el compañero de trabajo de papá. Según mamá, era un encanto. Él lucía lindo y todo al principio, pero se volvió incómodamente toquetón bastante rápido y no estaba para nada de eso. Su mal aliento y su personalidad aduladora me hacían encogerme. Le dije que se olvidara de que existía.

Así que no, mamá ya no tiene permitido emparejarme. A ella no le gusta eso y sigue insinuándome cosas. Una vez, me preguntó si me gustaban las chicas. El pensamiento fue intrigante por un momento, pero luego recordé que me gustan los penes.

Ahora, acá estoy, en las montañas de Vermont, sin cita a una boda barra reunión familiar y llegué más temprano que ningún otro.

Afortunadamente, la recepción me ha dejado flores. Son bonitas y huelen bien. Supongo que es obra de Rose. Ella sabe que no estoy particularmente feliz por el viaje invernal. No al principio, de todas formas. La perspectiva de un poco de tranquilidad con un bar, un restaurante y un spa a mi disposición es bastante atractiva ahora y, definitivamente, voy a sacar provecho de todas las comodidades que este reino de hielo tiene que ofrecer. Ya saben, siempre y cuando no tenga que salir afuera a la suave, fría y blanca cosa.

Por ahora, al menos, voy a oler las bonitas flores y disfrutar de una relajante sesión en el spa de abajo, antes de que el resto de la familia descienda sobre este lugar mañana.

La mierda está a punto de ser real.

* * *

 _Y ya han pasado trece años desde el primer encuentro de estos dos... ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora en estas vacaciones navideñas?_

 _¡Si nos cuentan en un comentario sus opiniones vamos a sentirnos muy felices!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **19 de diciembre de 2013**_

El segundo día empezó realmente bien. Dormí hasta que mis adormilados ojos ya no quisieron permanecer cerrados y después holgazaneé hasta que estuve tan hambrienta que no pude ignorar los rugidos de mi estómago.

Me entregaron en mi habitación un nuevo arreglo de flores junto con el almuerzo. Hay una sola palabra en una nota: _Chocolate_. Pero no hay chocolate en mi plato, lo que hace que lo quiera mucho más.

No sé qué quiere decir ese " _chocolate"_. Puede ser un millón de cosas. Como un error o alguien de la recepción con ganas de molestar. Dejo el florero al lado del que me entregaron ayer y reflexiono sobre esa palabra otro minuto o veinte. Realmente no tengo ninguna pista.

La comida es fantástica y, probablemente, ganaré un par de kilos, pero vale la pena. Llamo a la recepción y pido que me entreguen el desayuno todos los días durante mi estadía. De esa forma, no tengo que dejar la habitación hasta que esté bien y lista, y no tengo que pensar en ello. Estas son vacaciones.

Después de comer, me baño y me visto. Mi cuerpo entero está relajado, y me encanta cómo ayer todo lo que necesitaba depilación o cera ha sido arreglado por cortesía del spa de abajo. No tengo que preocuparme de afeitarme nada durante todo mi tiempo aquí. ¡Anotación!

Hablando de la planta baja, alguien en ese spa obtuvo un vistazo de mí ayer. No creí que tener mis partes femeninas depiladas y suaves se podría sentir tan liberador, pero estoy pensando en deshacerme de mi ropa interior para poder presumirlo.

Bromeo. Estoy por encima de eso. Aunque tal vez tendría una cita si fuese más promiscua. Estoy bromeando otra vez. Sin embargo, tengo que mostrárselo a Rose. Ella necesita ver esta mierda, es asombroso. Estoy segura de que Emmett lo amaría.

Mi reflexión sobre el maravilloso estado de mi vagina es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Me pregunto quién puede ser. Quiero decir, soy la única esperando a cincuenta miembros de la familia y un puñado de amigos de Rose, muchos de los cuales también son míos.

—Mamá… —Sonrío, abriendo la puerta e invitándola a entrar. Nos abrazamos y ella me pregunta cómo estuvo mi viaje. Le cuento que estuvo bien y que el avión tenía buenas películas. Ella me dice que ellos acaban de llegar y que papá se fue a dormir una siesta. Él ha estado muy cansado últimamente, y mamá me dice que estas vacaciones son exactamente lo que le ordenó el médico.

Mamá también me dice que no puede esperar a que llegue Tanya, así podrá tener a todas sus niñas juntas. Mi hermana vive en Arizona y no puedo esperar para escuchar su reacción a este clima frío. Llámenme malvada, pero su perfecta vida, su perfecto esposo y perfecta familia me irritan solo un poco. Siendo sincera, estoy un poco celosa. Con su suerte, seguro Tyler tiene algo de experiencia con las montañas nevadas de Vermont y ellos estarán esquiando en la puesta de sol tan pronto como lleguen aquí. Los amo, pero su felicidad es irritante.

—Oh, Bella, eres tan divertida, igual a tu padre —dice mamá cuando le cuento mi preocupación por la nieve y mi falta de habilidades para esquiar—. Sabes que tienen instructores, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. —Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Tanya obtuvo su actitud despreocupada de nuestra madre, yo obtuve la brusquedad y el hastío de papá—. Pero todavía tengo dos pies izquierdos y eso no hace a un esquiador. —Le doy una mirada mordaz, esperando que ella entienda lo que quiero decir.

Respira profundo y me palmea la mano.

—Si tú lo dices, querida. Solo no te quedes en esta habitación todo el día, ¿está bien?

—Dame algo de crédito, mamá. Planeo verlos a todos. Además, estoy aquí por dos semanas; esta habitación va a ponerme de los nervios después de unos pocos días. —La abrazo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de estar en este momento con mi madre—. Estoy bien, mamá.

Ella se separa y me pone una mano en la mejilla, dándome una sonrisa suave, como si yo fuera su mundo entero. Supongo que Tanya y yo siempre seremos sus pequeñas niñas.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti, querida.

—No lo hagas. Mi vida es estupenda. No necesito a alguien para ser feliz… y no necesito que me tiendan una trampa otra vez. —La miro con cansancio—. No has hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Ella me deja ir y camina hacia la puerta.

—Oh, Bella, lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que viniste a visitarnos. No más trampas.

Le guiñó.

—Buena chica.

—Te veo en la cena, querida. Tu hermana debería estar aquí para entonces. —Antes de salir por la puerta, ella agrega que los padres de Rose también llegaron más temprano y que nos encontrarán para cenar. No los he visto en un tiempo y no puedo esperan para escuchar cómo les está yendo.

Paso más tiempo leyendo y relajándome mientras miro hacia afuera. Las montañas son altas, la nieve es deslumbrante. Miro a esquiador tras esquiador descender por la montaña gigante. Algunos de ellos hacen que parezca tan fácil, eso me da esperanza, pero después veo con horror como uno de ellos tiene una caída en la nieve y termina rodando y deslizándose hacia abajo por la montaña. Completamente mortificada por ese extraño, decido que esquiar no es un deporte que quiero intentar.

Me cepillo el cabello y me pongo presentable antes de ir hacia abajo. El comedor es enorme, un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Tengo la impresión de que ellos están esperando por mí cuando la habitación se pone silenciosa de repente.

—Bella —dice mamá, haciéndome señas para que me aproxime. Mirando alrededor de la mesa, sonrío a mis tíos, dándoles a cada uno un abrazo y haciendo una pequeña charla antes de abrazar a Tanya y Tyler. La bebé que ella sostiene se pone más grande cada vez que la veo.

—Oh, Dios mío —arrullo a mi pequeña sobrina de pelo castaño y ojos marrones—. Te estás poniendo más grande, ¿no?

Ella me sonríe y entierra su cara en mi cuello. No puedo creer lo linda que es.

Alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de mí y me giro, mis ojos se agrandan.

Esa sonrisa y esos labios. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo. Rose me daba actualizaciones sobre su paradero una vez cada tanto, pero yo nunca pregunté por él. Era realista en mi cerebro confundido de catorce años. Él era demasiado grande para mí y yo estaba demasiado metida con ese idiota de Eric. No hablemos sobre Eric.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que era adolescente, pero algunas cosas no. Edward Cullen sigue siendo el chico más caliente que alguna vez he visto. Ha envejecido bien. Muy bien, en realidad.

Es más alto de lo que recuerdo, si eso es posible. Su pelo sigue siendo ese organizado caos y esos ojos… del más profundo tono verde mar. Aunque algunas de sus características cambiaron. Se fue esa cara de bebé, de un chico de diecinueve años, y delante de mí está parado un hombre con perilla y rastrojo en esa afilada y lamible barbilla suya. Mi boca se seca y ya no estoy segura de dónde estoy o qué se supone que debo decir.

Verdaderamente, algunas cosas no cambian.

—Bella. —Sus ojos brillan cuando dice mi nombre y vuelvo a esa época cuando tenía trece años y él era ese chico demasiado lindo para describirlo con palabras, que me dio mi primer beso.

Sonrío ampliamente, mostrando mis dientes. Estoy segura de que mi familia está tan sorprendida con mi reacción como yo. Una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios cuando digo:

—Hola, Edward.

Tengo el presentimiento de que mis vacaciones se acaban de volver más interesantes.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta Edward una vez que estamos sentados en la mesa con el resto de nuestra familia.

Sonrío y me acerco más a él, así podemos hablarnos el uno al otro sobre el ruido de los demás. Esta es, también, una ventaja, porque ahora estoy rodeada de su olor. Trece años después y no ha cambiado.

—He estado bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien. Escuché que sigues en Seattle. ¿Te gusta? —Su pregunta es imprecisa y eso me recuerda que realmente no nos conocemos. Incluso si yo escuché algunas cosas sobre el aquí y allá, sobre todo cuando le pregunto a Rose bromeando en mi cumpleaños, no significa que él haya escuchado sobre mí.

—Me encanta. He estado con la misma firma durante los últimos cinco años y están hablando sobre hacerme socia el año que viene. —Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma y lo dejo saber cuando la gente pregunta. Tal vez no esté casada, ni tenga una familia todavía, pero al menos mi carrera está en el camino correcto. Eso es un gran logro para mí.

—Eso es genial, Bella. —Se pasa los dientes por el labio inferior y mira alrededor de la habitación. Noto que ya hemos terminado con la conversación y me giro hacia mi hermana.

Tanya está alimentando a Alice mientras Tyler habla sobre el fino arte de esquiar. Mamá está hablando con la madre de Edward, ambas se ríen de algo. No me había dado cuenta de que eran amigas, mamá nunca menciona a Esme. Ellas viven en el mismo pueblo y tienen a la tía Cynthia y al tío Jasper en común, supongo que tiene sentido. No he vivido en Forks por años y a veces me olvido lo pequeño que es el pueblo.

—Así que… ¿vas a ir a disfrutar de las montañas más tarde?

Me doy vuelta hacia Edward justo para verlo pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—Oh, no. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Bajar por una montaña a cien millas por hora no es exactamente mi idea de diversión.

Él suelta una risa contenida y se acomoda en su asiento.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Tú esquías? —Estoy llena de preguntas, siempre y cuando él esté dispuesto a responder.

—No, Dios no —contesta firme, sacudiendo la cabeza, y me río. Su reacción es casi tan mala como la mía—. Conduzco una motocicleta y no me importa un poco de velocidad, pero nunca haría deporte.

Me río.

—Ah, sí, el prodigio musical. Rose me dijo sobre eso.

Él sonríe, sus ojos intensos al mismo tiempo que baja un poco la voz.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

Tengo que inclinarme más cerca para poder escucharlo y cierro los ojos cuando su respiración golpea mi piel en un lado de mi cuello.

—No mucho más. Escuché que ahora ¿enseñas?

—Sí. —Se ríe—. Tuve un contrato con Juilliard por algunos años, pero decidí enseñar de forma privada el año pasado. Es la mejor decisión.

—¿Juilliard? Pensé que estabas en UDub. —Arqueo una ceja. Cuando dejó Forks, ahí es donde se dirigía, pero de alguna manera las cosas cambiaron para él y terminó en New York. Está todo confuso en mi cabeza, ya que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas le pregunto—: ¿Qué pasó?

Respira profundamente y toma un sorbo de Coca Cola. Nuestro mesero ya ha traído nuestras cenas y estoy disfrutando mi pollo, felizmente. Él está dilatando la respuesta, puedo decirlo. Esto debe ser bueno.

—Yo era un poco tosco —admite y yo sonrío ante el pensamiento. Tosco en sus palabras, significa realmente caliente en las mías. Él hacía que esa chaqueta de cuero luciera realmente bien y su actitud de _no me importa una mierda_ y de chico malo hacía que mis bragas se fundieran ante la simple vista—. La Universidad de Washington no fue el mejor lugar para mí. Terminé tomando un año sabático y tocando música en la calle y en algunos bares. Aprendí lo difícil que podía ser y terminé aplicando para Juilliard a tiempo para entrar el próximo año. Tuve un tiempo difícil tratando de conseguir una audición, pero uno de mis profesores de música del instituto conocía a uno de los profesores de allá y él pudo tirar algunos hilos. Su proceso de admisión es uno de los más difíciles de superar, así que tuve suerte de que ellos incluso me consideraran. De todos modos, tuve que cambiar cosas de mí mismo, pero fue todo para mejor.

—Obviamente. —Hago señas hacia sus jeans y camisa—. No más cuero, ¿eh? —Recuerdo el olor de esa chaqueta, está arraigado en mi memoria. A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir el peso sobre mis hombros.

Él sonríe y esos labios… hombre, oh hombre… esos labios.

—Oh, todavía uso algo de cuero. Eso va con la motocicleta. —Sus ojos brillan y puedo decir que está midiendo mi reacción.

Tomo algunos bocados del pollo y considero sus palabras. Además de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Él todavía hace eso. Todos estos años y verlo me hace esto. Mi corazón late con fuerza.

Su moto. Demonios, el hombre debe lucir bien montando esa poderosa cosa. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y está masticando y mirando en mi dirección. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa involuntariamente y noto que él hace lo mismo.

Está esta energía extraña entre nosotros que no puedo explicar. No lo conozco, no realmente. Él fue mi primer beso, sí, y lo recuerdo por eso. Es también familiar de mi prima, pero no hubo ningún contacto directo entre él y yo en todos estos años.

 _Aunque parezca mentira, el resto de mi familia —de nuestras familias— que están sentados alrededor de la mesa, parecen ajenos a que Edward y yo estamos hablando. Se me ponen los pelos de punta._

 _¿Tal vez nos están tendiendo una trampa?_

Mastico el pollo y miro alrededor de la mesa un poco más. Ahora Edward está hablando con su padre y puedo ver claramente el parecido entre ellos. Es divertido cómo tío Jasper no se parece en nada a Carlisle o Edward.

Ahora Alice está alimentada y meciéndose en su silla alta, riéndose a carcajadas después de que Tyler le hiciera cosquillas en su costado mientras come su propia cena. Noto los sutiles cambios en mi pequeña sobrina. La última vez que la vi fue hace unos meses y no puedo creer lo rápido que está creciendo. Mi madre sigue diciendo que ella se parece a mí, y puedo decir que se parece más y más a medida que se hace mayor.

—Así que, Bella, ¿escuché que fuiste ascendida? —pregunta la tía Cynthia, sonriendo alegremente. Veo que mi mamá tiene a todo el mundo al tanto.

—Sí, cuando regrese después de Año Nuevo, estaré en mi propia oficina —bromeo—. E incluso tendrá una ventana.

Tía Cynthia y mamá se ríen y después vuelven a su propia conversación sobre cortinas, olvidándose de que estoy aquí. Su relación es divertida.

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a picotear de mi plato, el ruido de las otras conversaciones colgando en el aire.

—Así que vas a tener una ventana, ¿eh? —pregunta Edward, inclinándose dentro de mi espacio personal.

Me giro hacia él.

—Sí, y un aumento.

—Vaya. Hermosa e inteligente. —Él sonríe y guiña en mi dirección.

En serio, amigo. _¿En serio?_

Está bastante claro que no he tenido interacción masculina en un tiempo. Mis partes femeninas están desesperadas por atención y el aspecto de Edward, su voz, su olor y su personalidad están haciéndolas contraerse nerviosamente. Estoy aquí sentada haciendo ejercicios Kegel para calmar la situación.

No sé qué responder a eso. No sé cuáles son las intenciones de Edward o por qué está siendo tan lindo conmigo, y realmente no sé cómo manejar sus pequeños coqueteos. Cualquier réplica que se me ocurre, simplemente no suena bien en mi cabeza, así que en lugar de avergonzarme a mí misma, no digo nada y me giro a mirar a Tanya interactuar con su marido y su hija.

Los tres parecen estar muy contentos en su pequeña burbuja y me pregunto cómo sucede eso. ¿Cómo sabes cuando has encontrado a esa persona que se convertirá en tu mundo entero? ¿Cómo decides que es él? ¿Cómo llegas a la conclusión de que pasar el resto de tu vida caminando a su lado es exactamente lo que quieres?

Alice chilla y se ríe cuando Tanya le lava las manos y le limpia la cara. Ella protesta cuando Tyler saca el frente de la silla alta y Tanya la alza. Los movimientos de ambos padres están muy sincronizados, es como una sinfonía. Ellos ni siquiera hablan, sin embargo sus movimientos son como un baile, y en cuestión de minutos Alice está sentada en el regazo de su mamá, tomando un trago de su biberón de agua; sus ojos pesados, obviamente necesita una siesta.

—Tu hermana luce feliz —dice Edward junto a mí. Su voz suena anhelante y, por un momento, me pregunto si él sabe algo sobre su familia. Parece ignorar el hecho de que me vuelvo realmente callada a su lado, algo de lo que estoy agradecida.

—Ella lo es. Nació para ser mamá. —No me giro hacia él para responder, mis ojos siguen pegados al ángel dormido en el regazo de Tanya.

Edward está callado por mucho tiempo y pienso que no me escuchó hasta que pregunta:

—¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez piensas en eso?

Sonrío y me giro hacia él.

—Sí, pero no he encontrado con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida… todavía.

—Bien, niños… —anuncia papá, parado en la cabecera de la mesa y explotando la pequeña burbuja que Edward y yo hemos creado—. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos ir a relajarnos y aprovechar este fino establecimiento. —Se ríe de su propia broma y yo ruedo los ojos con diversión—. Pónganse en marcha y nos encontraremos esta noche en la sala. ¡Rómpanse una pierna!* —Dice la última parte mientras me sonríe, como si supiera que yo ni siquiera pondré un pie afuera.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras el resto de nosotros va a esquiar? —pregunta mi mamá, dándome una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

Me encojo de hombros, parándome y aclarándome la garganta.

—Tengo una cita para arreglarme el cabello en la peluquería. —Observo cuidadosamente cómo mira entre Alice y yo. Sé lo que ella está pensando, y por mucho que ame a mi sobrina, no viene aquí para ser su niñera.

—Eso es muy malo, tú podrías pasar algo de tiempo conociendo a Alice —replica, tratando de sonar casual. Sí, estoy al día con el programa. Eso no va a pasar.

—Sí, eso es muy malo. —Camino hacia Tanya y le doy un beso a Alice en la mejilla. Ella ni siquiera parpadea mientras acaricia el cuello de su madre somnolienta; sus largas pestañas descansando en su mejillas me recuerdan a las mías. Pobres niños, ella va a ser una rompecorazones.

—Te veremos después. —Tanya sonríe, llevándose a Alice con ella. Sí, ella me verá después y planeo tener un trago en la mano. Después de todo, no pueden dejar a una bebé sola con una mujer borracha.

Mi consciencia me molesta por un segundo y un cuarto, hasta que me recuerdo a mí misma que estoy de vacaciones. Unas que me merezco, he trabajado muy duro para lograrlo. Además, no estaba mintiendo sobre la cita en la peluquería. Mis puntas abiertas son mortales y estoy pensando en hacerme algunas mechas.

—Bella. —La voz de Edward suena detrás de mí.

Paro en seco y me giro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente tienes que ir a arreglarte el cabello o estabas tratando de escaparte de tener que ser la niñera? —Su sonrisa es adorable y no puedo evitar la risa.

Tomando unos pasos en su dirección, me paro frente a él, casi al nivel de sus ojos, y susurro:

—Realmente tengo que hacerlo, pero incluso si no, no hay manera de que me haga cargo de los deberes de niñera.

Le guiño un ojo y giro sobre mis talones, caminando rápidamente hacia el área de los servicios del hotel. Ni Edward Cullen evitaría que hoy fuera a arreglarme el cabello. Mi madre tendría un ataque al corazón si ella pensara que le mentí sobre eso más temprano, y no estoy de humor para cortarme yo misma el cabello para probar que no estaba evitando pasar tiempo con mi sobrina.

¡Hi-ho-hi-ho, es a la peluquería a donde voy!*

* * *

 ***Rómpanse una pierna:** Es una expresión para desear suerte.

 ***** Bella modifica la canción de la película Blancanieves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _20 de diciembre de 2013_**

El tercer día empieza muy similar al segundo, solo que hoy tengo alrededor de cinco pulgadas menos de pelo y es dos tonos más claro. Me encanta. La cita en la peluquería tomó más tiempo del esperado ayer. Aparentemente, arreglar mi cabello lleva tiempo. ¿Quién sabía?

Las flores en la bandeja de hoy, al lado de mis huevos y bacón, son realmente hermosas. Parecen destacar al lado de los otros dos ramos, su color púrpura brillante al lado de las rosas y rojas de antes. La nota de hoy: _Luz del sol_.

No estoy segura de qué hacer con estas pequeñas notas. Obviamente, hay un patrón aquí, el _Chocolate_ de ayer significa algo. Vuelvo al primero y miro entre las flores, preguntándome si no vi la nota. No había prestado mucha atención al ramo, pensando que era un detalle de mi prima Rose —ya saben, una rosa de Rose*—, pero ahora pienso que, definitivamente, hay algo en ellos. No paso mucho tiempo buscando, para encontrar un pequeño sobre y dentro una tarjeta similar a las otras. Esta tiene la palabra: _Bella_. Creo que si lo hubiese encontrado, no hubiese pensado nada de él. Pero ahora, es otra historia.

—Bueno, demonios —susurro para mí misma, mirando las tres notas—. Esto es raro.

Mis huevos están bien hechos y el tocino extra crujiente. Estas son las mejores vacaciones hasta el momento. No hay nada como tener a alguien que cocine para mí. Nunca. Sin lugar a dudas.

Me pongo ropa cómoda. La boda es en unos días y hasta entonces planeo usar leggings y suéteres. Tengo que vestirme elegante para el trabajo todos los días, así que, demonios, estas son unas vacaciones con V mayúscula y estoy tomando todas las ventajas de eso. Rose tiene este fantástico vestido planeado para que yo use en la boda. Estoy agradecida de que ella eligiera algo lindo para sus damas de honor, en lugar de esas cosas monstruosas de las que habla la tradición. Hasta entonces, licra para esta chica.

Mirando por la ventana, noto cuán hermoso es el paisaje cuando nieva. La montaña está más blanca de lo normal y los esquiadores más entretenidos para mirar. Me encojo ante el pensamiento de yo bajando por la montaña. Nunca superaré ese pensamiento tan aterrador.

La sala está inquietantemente tranquila cuando dejo la habitación. Supongo que todos esos cuerpos aprovechando la pendiente deben ser mi familia. Bien por ellos que lo intentan. Otra vez, no voy a ir ahí.

—Es divertido encontrarte aquí —me dice Edward tan pronto como pongo un pie en la cafetería. El fuego crepita con los suaves sonidos de la música de la habitación y yo veo, fascinada, como él deja su taza y se levanta de la silla de cuero grande que está frente a la chimenea.

—Mmm… sí, ¿un mundo pequeño? —Me encojo de hombros y me muerdo los labios. No es como si yo fuese a algún lado y aquí está él, donde quiero estar. Él luce bien hoy. Muy bien. Algunos dirían que pecaminoso. Demonios, yo lo diría. Se ve totalmente pecaminoso en jeans azules y camisa escocesa.

Gesticula para que me siente en la silla al lado de él y acepto la invitación, probablemente un poquito demasiado entusiasmada. El libro en mi mano olvidado cuando los labios de Edward se curvan hacia arriba en una adorable sonrisa.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta, tomando un trago de lo que ahora noto que es chocolate caliente.

—Fantástico, en realidad. —Sonrío y doblo mis rodillas debajo de mí, poniéndome cómoda ante el ardiente fuego—. Mi habitación es genial. La cama es perfecta, grande y espaciosa —hablo efusivamente.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Sonríe, su lengua saliendo a humedecer su labio inferior. Mis ojos se detienen ahí demasiado tiempo, un recuerdo hace mucho tiempo olvidado resurgiendo.

—Oye, ¿todavía fumas? —Si Edward Cullen se veía bien haciendo una cosa, era expulsando pequeños anillos de humo con esos labios sensuales.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Dejé cuando estaba en la universidad. Salí con esta chica que me convenció de que era malo para mí.

—Tenía razón. ¿Ella todavía está alrededor? —La sutileza no es mi fuerte, pero estoy soltera y si él también, este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón podría ser mucho más interesante.

Se ríe, raspando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior. Este hombre es peligroso.

—No, no llegó tan lejos, pero me quedó claro que debía sacarme de encima los malos hábitos después de eso. —Apunta al libro que tengo en mi regazo—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Encontré este en la habitación. _Harlequin_ ** hace que el romance suene bien. —Sostengo el libro contra mi pecho y aleteo las pestañas para un mejor efecto—. Mi Kindle se está cargando y quiero sentir papel real entre mis dedos.

—¿Así que estás leyendo romance? —Arquea una ceja.

Me río.

—Así que estoy leyendo romance.

Hablamos un poco más sobre mi trabajo y mis clientes y Edward me cuenta sobre su enseñanza. Parece haberse convertido en un buen hombre. Aparte de todas las colegialas encaprichas con él, definitivamente es uno de los buenos y me hace preguntarme por qué todavía está en el mercado. De vez en cuando, otras de las huéspedes femeninas entran a la habitación y lo miran, pero él las ignora a todas, manteniendo su atención solo en mí. Es muy dulce, es doloroso pensar que está solo. Alguien como él se merece estar con una persona especial. Dicho esto, él parece feliz.

U n par de horas pasan antes de que mamá nos encuentre, una risueña Alice en sus brazos.

—Oh, aquí están ustedes dos —dice, con un brillo en los ojos.

Estrecho los ojos hacia mi madre y me recuerdo que tengo que mantener un ojo en ella.

—Hola, mamá, ¿qué pasa?

—Tengo una pequeña niña aquí que quiere pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su tía, ¿qué dices? —Sus ojos están suplicando mientras miran a través de la gran ventana hacia la montaña.

—Tengo deberes de niñera, ¿no? —Me paro y agarro a Alice de sus brazos. Mi versión en miniatura me sonríe, sus pequeñas manos me agarran las mejillas y se ríe.

—Si, y sé que estás de vacaciones y todo, pero amaría disfrutar de la nieve fresca. —La jerga de mi mamá me hace encogerme y trato de que no se note.

—Está bien. —Me giro hacia Edward—. Solo estábamos pasando el rato, de todos modos.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. —Mamá me da un abrazo y besa la mejilla de Alice—. Tu cabello luce bien, querida. —Ella guiña y se va rápidamente, probablemente asustada de que cambie de idea.

—Supongo que tenemos compañía. —Me siento y acomodo a Alice en mi regazo.

—Ella es adorable. —Edward sonríe—. Se parece más a ti de lo que se parece a su madre —comenta, inclinándose hacia adelante y haciéndole una cara a Alice, causando que ella se ría.

—Mamá lo dijo enseguida cuando nació y supongo que tenía razón. —Peino los rulos oscuros de Alice con mis dedos—. Tanya siempre tuvo el pelo rubio como nuestra abuela.

—Como Rose —agrega.

Asiento.

—Sí, Tanya y Rose siempre lucieron más como hermanas.

—Es bueno que me gusten las morenas entonces, ¿no? —Edward me guiña y hace una pedorreta, pellizcándose las mejillas y dirigiendo su atención a Alice.

El comentario es uno de muchos que solo quedan entre nosotros y no puedo evitar mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Quieres decir cuando no eras mayor de edad y yo podía ir a la cárcel? —Sacude la cabeza, sus mejillas volviéndose rosas.

—Tú fuiste mi primer beso —susurro, rebotando a Alice en mi rodilla.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos, suave verde contra marrón

—Lo sé.

—Comparé a todos los otros chicos con ese beso —suelto, la verdad sale muy fácil de mis labios. No debería haber dicho eso, estoy mortificada por un segundo, la incomodidad se cierne sobre mis palabras.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti cuando te vi en el cuarto de Rose. Después Rose dijo que nunca te habían besado y supongo que no pensé en las consecuencias. No es como si yo no supiera tu edad, Bella. Solo no pude evitarlo —confiesa. Él no parece arrepentido y esa es una buena señal.

Tomo un respiro profundo, ese calor chispeante entre nosotros a pesar de la pequeña niña sentada en mi regazo. Alice está inconsciente de las cosas que pasan alrededor de ella y estoy agradecida de que no pueda repetir lo que estamos hablando. No creo que alguno conozca mi historia con Edward, excepto por Rose.

—Ahora, como un adulto, ¿te arrepientes? De besarme, quiero decir. —Necesito que él elimine mis miedos. Quería ese beso. Todavía lo quiero. A mi yo adulto no le importaría repetirlo, a pesar de que sé que probablemente no estará a la altura de lo que he imaginado en mi cabeza.

—Nunca. —Sus ojos son suaves y su voz confiada.

—Ahí está mi bebé —arrulla Tanya, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que estamos Edward y yo. En serio, esta gente tiene la peor sincronización.

Beso la mejilla regordeta de Alice y se la entrego a su madre.

—Ella fue toda sonrisas y tranquilidad —tranquilizo a Tanya, parándome cuando Edward lo hace.

Él nos mira a las dos y después a su reloj.

—Tengo una despedida de soltero a la que asistir —dice, inclinándose y dándome un beso suave en la mejilla—. ¿Te veo mañana?

Asiento.

—Definitivamente. —Me había olvidado de la despedida de soltera de esta noche y me encojo ante el pensamiento.

Lo observo abandonar la habitación, mis ojos bajando y bajando hasta que llego a su trasero en esos jeans.

—Es caliente —comenta Tanya, sus ojos también en el trasero de Edward.

—Lo sé. —Suspiro—. Él definitivamente podría romper mi corazón.

—Oh, mi querida hermana... ¿Quién sabía que tenías uno de esos? —se burla Tanya, y yo la fulmino con la mirada—. El primo de Rose hizo bastante impacto en ti, ¿no?

—Más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes se da cuenta. —Me muerdo el labio y mis ojos encuentran los suyos.

—Espera, ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos? No sabía que lo habías conocido antes. Es un poco mayor... —Su rostro se contrae.

—Oye, pequeña, también me estoy haciendo mayor, ya sabes. Edward y yo compartimos cumpleaños. Así que, evidentemente, siempre hubo esta cosa de que la tía Cynthia o el tío Jasper lo mencionaban. Pero sí, él es cinco años mayor que yo y supongo que más o menos diez años mayor que tú. —La miro—. Supongo que eso es viejo.

—Lo que sea, es caliente para ser viejo. —Agita una mano y apoya a Alice sobre su cadera—. De todas formas, ella necesita comer y nosotras necesitamos prepararnos para salir. —La atención de Tanya se centra en su hija—. ¿Cómo se portó mi niña? —pregunta, sonriéndole y acaricia a una risueña Alice. Realmente, esta niña es la mejor niña del mundo. Ella realmente se parece a su tía. Bromeo. Aparentemente, yo era la niña malvada, razón por la cual hay una gran diferencia entre Tanya y yo.

—Estuvo perfecta, como siempre. —Hago una cara en dirección a Alice y ella se ríe una vez más. Sus palabras son un revoltijo mientras balbucea sobre mamá y papá—. También una pequeña habladora.

—Desearía que me pudiera decir qué estaba pasando aquí —dice Tanya, levantando una ceja—. Pero supongo que lo descubriré pronto.

Ruedo los ojos.

—No hay nada que decir, créeme.

Sonríe.

—Oh, tengo que diferir, mi dulce hermana. Apuesto a que Jack*** te lo sacará. —Se ríe y le golpeo el brazo juguetonamente, haciéndole cosquillas a la rechoncha piernita de Alice en el proceso.

—Jack y yo no nos hemos juntado en un tiempo y no estoy planeando una reunión pronto. —Sacudo la cabeza recordando la última vez que bebí con Tanya. Las cosas no habían ido bien y dormí mi resaca con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del inodoro de su baño de invitados.

—Mmm... Tendré que tratar con algo más entonces —me advierte con un brillo en sus ojos.

Me encojo de hombros y con un rápido adiós, Tanya y yo hacemos planes para encontrarnos antes de ir a la fiesta que será en una de las salas de recepciones, lo que me recuerda cuán grande es este lugar.

De regreso en mi habitación, tomo una ducha, agradecida de que no tengo nada que depilar y me aseguro de arreglarme un poco, con unos ajustados jeans negros y una camisa azul brillante de un solo hombro. No creo que la licra sea aceptable en esta situación y tampoco las zapatillas de deporte, así que me pongo botas de taco alto. Un poco de máscara de pestañas y rubor, además de brillo de labios, y estoy lista para salir.

Sé que no me encontraré con Edward, ya que la fiesta de los hombres tendrá lugar en un bar en algún lugar del pueblo. Ellos tienen una limusina y todo, pero por el hecho de que Tanya tiene su mente en Alice, las mujeres optamos por quedarnos en el hotel, así Tanya podrá responder en caso de emergencia. El hotel tiene un servicio de niñera —uno bueno que Tanya y mi madre están reacias a usar porque ellas prefieren que todos pasemos tiempo con la pequeña—, pero no incluye lidiar con la dentición del bebé. Alice es genial, pero nunca se sabe con los niños, ella podría abrir los ojos a medianoche y empezar a gritar llamando a su mamá. Nadie necesita estar alrededor de eso mucho tiempo.

—Guau, Bella, luces estupenda. —Tanya sonríe y me atrapa en un abrazo—. Entoooonces... ¿me vas a decir sobre Edward?

Me empiezo a reír y me alejo de ella.

—No. Lo siento.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Dime acerca de ese pedazo de hombre caliente —gimotea—. Tengo que vivir indirectamente a través de ti.

—¿Quién es el pedazo de hombre caliente? —Rose llega al lado de Tanya y las dos me dan una mirada significativa, Tanya luciendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

Fulmino con la mirada a mi hermana y aprieto los dientes.

—No es nada.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Habla —ruega Rose, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tanya. Las dos realmente lucen más como hermanas que como primas.

—Dije que no. No es nada. —Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro—. Ahora, no estamos aquí por mí, estamos aquí por esta dama especial. —Cambio de tema y suspiro con alivio cuando mi táctica de distracción funciona y las dos chillan de alegría—. Vamos a emborracharte, Rose. —Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, las tres agarradas caminamos hacia el bar.

Tomamos un trago y comemos algunas alitas mientras discutimos algunos detalles de la boda. El resto del grupo llegará más tarde, así que volvemos a conectarnos y a hablar sobre cosas al azar mientras comemos. No se me escapa que estoy evadiendo el tema "Edward" y ellas tampoco lo traen a colación. Espero una emboscada en algún momento, pero estoy agradecida de que todavía no haya sucedido cuando el resto de las invitadas a la despedida de soltera se nos unen en el bar.

No somos muchas, pero la pequeña habitación que reservamos para la ocasión es estupenda. Hay un bar privado y una pequeña pista de baile. Siendo solo mujeres en la habitación, la pasamos bien y hacemos ruido, bailando y cantando con todo nuestro corazón. Rose no quería _strippers_ , algo sobre lo que no estaba muy de acuerdo. No me hubiese importado algunos cuerpos fornidos con mi cerveza.

Mamá está achispada con Esme, la madre de Edward, y las dos bailan lado a lado, chocando sus caderas y cantando cada palabra de _We Are Family_. La tía Cynthia se está riendo incontrolablemente mientras habla con la madre de Emmett. Como su hijo, la señora McCarty es una mujer grande, llena de vida, con una risa contagiosa. No puedo imaginar qué tipo de historias le está contando a mi tía. Las dos son muy cercanas, dado que Rose y Emmett han estado unidos por la pelvis desde siempre.

Es una buena noche y Tanya termina poniéndome borracha por darme un trago tras otro de alguna cosa frutal o algo así. Me río y mi vista se vuelve borrosa, pero en general estoy pasando un buen rato.

Una cosa es segura, la despedida de soltera de Rose es memorable. No hay ninguna polla en el lugar, pero está ruidoso, animado y hay un montón de diversión. ¿Quién necesita un hombre?

Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es: yo lo necesito. Yo necesito uno. Demasiado. Mi cerebro alcoholizado es un cachondo y empiezo a preguntarme por los hombres y qué estarán haciendo.

Antes de preocuparme por mi sobriedad, las mujeres empiezan a irse, mencionando levantarse temprano y buenas condiciones de nieve. La mayoría de ellas han venido a esquiar, después de todo. Parecía que yo era anormal en esta situación. Incluso Tanya nos abandona, pero Alice es una buena excusa, le concedo eso.

Estoy tomando un poco de Sprite, sentada en la mesa con una risueña y borracha Rose. Ella todavía está en el modo fiesta, incluso aunque son las dos de la mañana y somos las únicas dos aquí. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian. Ella siempre tuvo el mejor aguante.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —pregunta, apoyando la barbilla en su palma, visiblemente achispada. Estoy bastante segura de que ella va a tener una buena resaca por la mañana. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella desde mi llegada. Ella ha estado por alrededor del lugar haciendo cosas. Lo que me recuerda que debo fugarme para casarme, porque todo esto parece mucho trabajo.

—No mucho. Pasando el rato en mi habitación. Pasando el rato con Edward. —Me encojo de hombros, no es la gran cosa, ¿verdad?

—¿Pasando el rato con Edward en tu habitación? —Menea las cejas, sus ojos enrojecidos no pueden enfocar. Sí, ella lo va a sentir en la mañana.

—Oh, señor, no tú también. —Ruedo los ojos—. Solo estamos pasando tiempo juntos. Ninguno de los dos esquía.

—Sí, lo sé. —Ssacude la cabeza y después balbucea—: Cómo estoy relacionada a ustedes dos realmente es un misterio.

Empujo su brazo y su barbilla se resbala de su palma, haciéndola retroceder.

—¡Oye, nos amas!

Sonríe, sus ojos cerrándose mientras apoya su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Sí, los amo. Edward te ama. Todos te amamos.

Frunzo el ceño inmediatamente, preguntándome qué quiere decir, pero noto como su respiración se hace más regular. Ella se duerme rápidamente y yo no voy a obtener una respuesta. Bueno, demonios.

En mi estado achispado, le pido ayuda a uno de los barman y juntos ayudamos a Rose a ir hasta su habitación. Emmett todavía no vuelve y el hotel parece tranquilo a esta hora de la noche. Espero que ellos estén bien y se estén divirtiendo. También espero que Rose no vomite sobre mí cuando me siento al lado de ella en la cama y la ayudo a sacarse los zapatos. Se acurruca bajo las mantas y termina fuera de combate, mientras le dejo un Tylenol y algo de agua, además de un tacho de basura vacío al lado de la cama.

Una vez en mi habitación, se siente oscura, fría y vacía y, por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, realmente no me gusta.

* * *

*El original dice " _a rose from a Rose_ ", al traducirlo se pierde el hecho de que es la misma palabra.

**Harlequin es una de las principales editoriales de novela romántica.

***Tanya hace referencia a Jack Daniel's, la marca de whisky estadounidense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **21 de diciembre de 2013**

El cuarto día es un borrón de servicio de comida al cuarto, dormir, intervalos cortos de lectura y más comida mientras mi cuerpo se recupera de la bebida. Sé que no estaba demasiado borracha, pero hay algunas cosas de mi noche que son lo suficientemente borrosas para saber que bebí demasiado. Ni siquiera parpadeo cuando veo las flores con mi desayuno, pero la palabra en la nota me deja con más preguntas que respuestas. No me molesto en leer mucho porque en realidad no tengo ni una idea y mi cabeza martilleando no está ayudando con el asunto.

La cama es increíblemente cómoda y finjo estar enferma cuando mamá trata de sacarme de ella para el almuerzo. Todo el mundo me deja sola después de eso. A nadie le gusta estar con resaca y dudo que sea la única durmiéndola.

En algún momento de la tarde decido salir de la cama. Parece que no soy capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo y el dolor de cabeza ha disminuido a un golpeteo sordo detrás de mi ojo derecho. Es molesto como el infierno, pero supongo que tal vez un poco de aire fresco ayude. Hace demasiado frío para abrir una ventana, así que decido ir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Una parte de mí espera encontrarse con Edward. Sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de malicia parecen ser la única cosa en mi mente estos días. Desafortunadamente, el brillante sol de la tarde solo hace que mi dolor de cabeza empeore y me retiro a mi cama caliente sin haber tenido un vistazo de la cara de Edward.

Me pongo a ver el folleto de este lugar y hago una nota de algunas actividades que tienen que podría disfrutar. Una clase para un libro de recuerdos parece divertida, pero entonces los golpes en mi cabeza regresan con venganza y termino tragándome unas pastillas de Tylenol y vagando al mundo de los sueños.

A sueños de un motorista de ojos verdes en chaqueta de cuero.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este es cortito, pero Bella no deja de pensar en Edward… ¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Esperamos saber sus opiniones en un comentario y pronto tendremos el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **22 de diciembre de 2013**

Despierto temprano el quinto día, habiendo descansado de sobra con todo lo que había dormido el día anterior. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido, finalmente, pero mi cuerpo necesita café, mucho café.

Son solo las siete y media cuando me dirijo hacia el área de estar con un vaso de café en una mano y mi tablet en la otra. El Wi-Fi no es muy bueno a esta altura, pero estoy quedándome atrás en el Candy Crush y estoy bastante segura de que el temblor en mis dedos se debe a la abstinencia.

Noto que el staff ha comenzado a poner arbolitos de navidad en las salas menos frecuentadas, y cuando pregunto el porqué, me dicen que es por la boda. El evento de esta semana ocupará una gran parte del espacio compartido por los huéspedes y quieren que el espíritu festivo se sienta tanto como sea posible.

Dándole pequeños sorbos a mi café, enciendo la tablet y suspiro. Sin servicio. Qué porquería. Tal vez debería aguantarme y entregarme a los dioses de la nieve.

—No hay Wi-Fi aquí, Bella. —La voz de Edward me sobresalta y casi tiro mi café.

—Dios, me asustaste —digo, pasándome una mano por el cabello—. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero estoy aburrida.

Su sonrisa es la causante de que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas.

—Ven conmigo hoy.

Me recuesto en mi silla, el café y el Candy Crush ya olvidados.

—¿A dónde?

Sacude las llaves en su mano y mueve sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Iba a ir a la ciudad y hacer algunas compras de último minuto. —Se encoge de hombros, pero no me pasa desapercibido como muerde nerviosamente su labio inferior y la mirada esperanzada que intenta ocultar.

Apartando mi lado precavido, me pongo de pie y asiento.

—Estoy dentro. Estaré aquí por otra semana y, siendo honesta, las paredes ya están comenzando a ahogarme. Un paseo suena divertido.

Su sonrisa es deslumbrante, mostrando todos sus dientes y remarcando sus hoyuelos.

—Iré a encender el auto. Es grande y azul, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás fácilmente. —Me guiña el ojo y se va, dejándome un poco aturdida.

Voy a mi habitación por mi chaqueta y botas, tomándome un momento para ponerme un poco de brillo labial. Esto es Vermont y hace frío. Los labios partidos nunca son sexys, sin importar qué excusa tenga.

Edward tiene razón sobre su auto. Tan pronto como salgo, lo veo en el medio del estacionamiento. Es una enorme Ford _pick-up_ de un color azul muy llamativo. Las molduras y el cromado la hacen lucir ostentosa y muy fuera de lugar rodeada de las demás camionetas y autos económicos.

No puedo contener la sonrisa en mi rostro mientras hago mi camino hacia él. Está de pie junto a la puerta del copiloto, aparentemente esperando por mí. Tan caballero.

—No estabas bromeando —le digo, ojeando la monstruosidad detrás de él.

Se frota la nuca y arruga su rostro en un gesto adorable.

—Sí. Ya no quedaban autos normales para rentar y todo lo que pudieron encontrar fue esta cosa. Es genial en la nieve, no puedo negar eso.

—Apuesto que podrías abrirte paso entre la nieve con eso —digo mirándolo fijamente y ambos reímos. Edward es tan alegre y divertido, estar a su alrededor y poder conectar de esta manera con otro ser humano es como un soplido de aire fresco. Especialmente con alguien del sexo opuesto. No me pasa muy seguido.

Me abre la puerta y tengo que pisar en el estribo y sostenerme de la manija gigante para poder meterme. Cuando estoy sentada, Edward cierra la puerta por mí y corre hacia su lado por enfrente de la camioneta, abre la puerta del conductor y salta a su asiento.

Frota sus manos, soplándole aire tibio a sus dedos.

—Jesús, qué frío.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y estoy bastante segura que no es por el frío dentro de la camioneta, sino por el calor despedido de entre sus labios. Jadeo, respirando desigualmente mientras un recuerdo me viene a la menta. Edward despidiendo el humo desde sus labios entreabiertos y perfectamente fruncidos.

Indiferente a mi flashback momentáneo, Edward enciende la camioneta y hace marcha atrás en el estacionamiento.

—Hay una pequeña ciudad alrededor de cuarentaicinco minutos de aquí. Ruego que hayan tiendas en las que pueda comprar verdaderos regalos y no solo un 7-Eleven*.

—Eh, la culpa es tuya, amigo —le digo, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa—. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de venirte al medio de la nada. —Sacudo mi cabeza, típico de hombre—. No le estás haciendo ningún favor a tu especie, ¿sabes?

Él chasquea con la lengua y deja escapar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Oh, Bella, no tienes la menor idea.

Frunzo el ceño, pensando que dirá algo más que me haga comprender, pero no lo hace. Solo mira hacia el frente y sigue conduciendo. Mientras miro la hermosa vista que nos rodea, disfrutando del paisaje. Es tan increíble y diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Me doy cuenta que cuanto más nos alejamos, menos nieve hay y me pregunto cuán altas serán las montañas. Había llegado a The Lodge cuando aún estaba oscuro, por lo que no había podido ver esta vista panorámica. Sería una pena para cualquiera el venir hasta aquí y no poder disfrutar de esta belleza natural.

El ambiente es agradable, incluso aunque ninguno de los dos está hablando. No siento la necesidad de llenar el silencio con charla sin sentido y él no parece querer hacerlo tampoco. En la radio suena a todo volumen lo que parece ser un compilado de las típicas canciones navideñas y, sin darme cuenta, me encuentro cantando a la par sin ninguna vergüenza. Hasta que en un momento, Edward comienza a cantar conmigo.

—Casi llegamos —dice, bajando el volumen.

—Eso no fue tan malo. —Me muevo en mi asiento, tratando de que mi trasero se despierte antes de que tenga que bajarme de este monstruo en el que viajábamos.

—Prométeme una cosa, Bella. —Aparca la camioneta cerca de una seguidilla de tiendas que parecen ofrecer infinidad de objetos diferentes. Todas están decoradas bellísimamente y juro que, con la nieve y el estilo que tienen estos edificios, casi se siente como si estuviese en una pintura de Norman Rockwell.

Lo miro, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente. Continúa.

—No puedes decirle a nadie lo que compraré.

La intensidad en sus ojos y la forma en la que intenta ser serio, incluso cuando sus labios están temblando, me hace reír.

—Lo prometo, dulzura. —Hago como que sello mis labios con candado y arrojo la llave imaginaria—. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Asiente una vez más y sale de la camioneta, pero no antes de recordarme que espere por él. Así es como aprendo que bajarse de esta cosa es incluso más duro que meterse en ella. Soy bastante alta y usualmente este tipo de cosas no son muy intimidantes, pero esta me sobrepasaba. Edward toma mis manos y me hace saltar, diciéndome que él me atrapara si caigo. Desafortunadamente, ambos pies aterrizan en el suelo sin ningún problema. Es una pena, realmente. Me habría encantado abalanzarme a sus brazos, pero con mi suerte, probablemente lo habría noqueado.

Vamos de tienda en tienda, charlando de cosas sin importancia y mirando las diferentes baratijas en venta. Compra algunas cosas, tomando distintos objetos que me dice son para su madre y algunas decoraciones de navidad que servirán como regalo para el resto. Me explica que comprar regalos no es su fuerte y yo puedo sentirme identificada con eso. Nunca me puedo decidir en qué regalarle a quién y siempre termino dudando de cada cosa que compro.

Acabamos en una especie de café para almorzar, Edward insiste en pagar por mi parte. La intimidad entre nosotros es palpable y esto se siente extrañamente como una cita. O tal vez sea que hace mucho tiempo no voy a una verdadera cita y esas nunca se sintieron tan bien como esta.

—¿Qué le compraste a Rose? —pregunta cuando terminamos de comer.

Suspiro, recostándome en mi silla.

—Les compré un lindo álbum de fotos para que puedan poner las fotos de su boda. Ya sabes, por si aún hay gente que las imprime en estos días —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No tenía idea de qué comprarles y, para ser sincera, han estado juntos por tanto tiempo, no es como si necesitasen algo.

Edward gime, frustrado, y se frota el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo sé. Ha sido tan difícil. Con lo divertido que es esto. —Sonrió, señalándonos a ambos—. No entiendo cómo nunca se casaron en un acto de locura fugaz.

—¡Lo sé! —digo golpeando la mesa con una mano—. O sea, ¡vamos! Han estado juntos por casi quince años. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Rose es Rose. —Se encoge de hombros, como si eso lo explicara. Supongo que lo hace.

—Rose es Rose. —Asiento, concordando con él.

Terminamos encontrando lo que sea que Edward ha estado buscando y para cuando volvemos a The Lodge, ya no puedo sostenerme sobre mis pies, y él no se ve en mejor forma que yo. Me cuenta que pasó todo el día anterior en su cama y rio, diciéndole que yo había hecho la misma cosa. Concordamos en que las despedidas de soltero son duras con la gente mayor como nosotros, y nos reímos ante el hecho de que ninguno parece aguantar el alcohol como solíamos hacerlo.

Rose está en lo cierto, Edward y yo nos parecemos mucho. No solo compartimos los cumpleaños, sino que también compartimos algunas pequeñas particularidades. No esquiar siendo una de ellas.

Edward me ayuda a bajar de la camioneta e incluso ahora, habiéndolo hecho alrededor de diez veces anteriormente, el momento en el que mis pies tocan el suelo frente él aún se siente extraño. Hay algo entre nosotros que no parece irse a ningún lado, incluso con la familiaridad que adquirimos en este tiempo juntos.

Mis ojos encuentran los suyos y sonrío, mis manos aún envueltas en las suyas. Aunque esta vez, cuando voy a quitarlas, él las toma aún más fuerte y, de un tirón, me envuelve en sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias por venir conmigo, Bella. Habría sido aburrido sin ti. —Sus palabras suenan un poco ahogadas al ser dichas contra mi cuello. Contengo el gemido que quiere salir y cierro mis ojos, la sensación de su tibia respiración contra mi piel es demasiado buena.

No puedo evitar presionar mi rostro contra su cuello e inhalar su esencia tan familiar. Dos pueden jugar a este juego y, con la forma en la que me estoy sintiendo, este juego va a tener nuevas reglas.

—Fue un placer, en serio. Gracias por llevarme.

Nos alejamos y creo que va a besarme, por lo que cierro los ojos momentáneamente, solo para sentir sus labios rozar suavemente mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Respiro profundamente y sonrío, deseándole una buena noche.

No logro dormirme fácilmente, pero finalmente puedo adormilarme cuando pienso en Edward y en todas las cosas que me gustaría que me haga. Me convierto en una gran pervertida mientras cierro mis ojos y lo imagino besándome por todas partes.

* * *

 _*7-Eleven es una cadena multinacional de tiendas._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **23 de diciembre de 2013**

Mamá me despierta la mañana siguiente, haciéndome un montón de preguntas sobre mi paradero ayer. Le recuerdo que soy una mujer adulta y me deja en paz una vez que se da cuenta que estaba con Edward. Hace la observación de lo guapo que se ha puesto y cuán orgullosa está de él. Es extraño que no hayamos tenido mucho contacto, Edward y yo, pero supongo que no estaba destinado a ser hasta ahora. Realmente espero que nos mantengamos como amigos cuando dejemos este lugar la semana que viene. Apestaría si no lo hiciéramos. He desarrollado un raro apego hacia ese hombre. Probablemente es más atracción que otra cosa, pero no voy a ir ahí de nuevo. No estoy segura de querer enfrentar la verdad todavía. Mi mejilla todavía hormiguea por el beso que él dejó ahí anoche.

Mamá me pregunta por mis flores y me encojo de hombros. No tengo respuestas para ella. Mi palabra hoy es: Suave. Y reprimo todos los pensamientos que pasan por mi mente cuando leo esa palabra. Ninguno de ellos tiene sentido y estoy segura de que estoy muy equivocada.

Hay un ensayo de boda hoy y después a seguir esquiando. Termino ofreciéndome para ayudar al personal con la decoración de último minuto del árbol de Navidad. Muchas cosas necesitan estar listas antes de mañana y es la hora de la verdad.

Estoy colgando luces en una de las pequeñas salas de recepción cuando Edward me encuentra.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que cruza mis labios. Eso es lo que él me hace. Siempre.

—Claro. Eso sería genial.

Se une a mí junto al árbol y me doy cuenta de que está vestido de forma diferente de esta tarde. Estaba usando vaqueros y una térmica entonces, pero ahora él está usando pantalones de franela a cuadros y una camiseta de algodón blanco. Se ve encantador en cualquier atuendo, eso es seguro.

El ensayo fue aburrido como el infierno. Nos tuvimos que parar ahí mientras Rose y Emmett eran dirigidos a donde estarían parados y eso. Tuve que reemplazar a la madrina, ya que ella no está aquí todavía. Edward y yo nos hicimos caras el uno al otro, molestando a Rose en el proceso. Fue increíble.

Enchufo las luces y lanzo un puño al aire cuando todas se iluminan.

—Perfecto.

Edward me ayuda a desenredarlas y vamos alrededor del otro, siguiendo las bombillas blancas brillantes.

—Se están poniendo calientes —reflexiona él.

Resoplo una pequeña risa y sacudo la cabeza, pensando que él es el único en realidad poniéndome de esa forma.

—Sí, estas van alrededor del árbol y el otro juego se supone que va en la repisa de la chimenea. —Bajo los ojos para encontrar los suyos y él está sonriendo—. ¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros, desenredando una larga sección de luces.

—Nada. Esto es lindo. Va a lucir genial.

Finalmente desenredo la sección en la que estoy trabajando y doy unos pasos, extendiendo las luces entre Edward y yo.

—Creo que lo tenemos. —Sonrío triunfalmente y procedo a caminar alrededor del árbol asegurándome de poner las luces en las ramas—. Estas son lindas.

Edward procede a envolver su extremo de las luces, empezando en la cima y trabajando hacia abajo, y de alguna manera nos encontramos en el medio en un lado del árbol mitad iluminado.

—¿Crees que un juego es suficiente? —Sostiene los pocos metros de luces entre nosotros y levanta una ceja.

Miro a su cara —el contorno de sus labios rodeado por una barba candado/perilla de color marrón rojizo y barba de un día en sus mejillas— y no puedo evitar chuparme el labio inferior para evitar soltar algo inapropiado. En su lugar, sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que estará bien. —La realidad es, en este momento, me importa un bledo las luces, el árbol, la chimenea o algo más en esta habitación.

Los ojos de Edward van de mi boca a mis ojos antes de dejar las luces en mi mano, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca en el proceso y presiona sus labios en los míos, gimiendo cuando rápidamente respondo y dejo caer las luces por completo para envolver ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Este ciertamente no es el beso inocente y casto que compartimos hace años. Este beso es posesivo y demandante. Me deja sin aliento, mi corazón martilleando, mientras Edward lucha para acercarnos tanto como sea posible. Lo puedo sentir endurecerse contra mi abdomen y gimo cuando su mano se desliza bajo mi camiseta, sus dedos rozando la parte inferior de mi pecho.

Es demasiado bueno, demasiado rápido y no me importa. Ha sido mucho tiempo esperando. Días, demonios, años para ser exactos.

Ya no soy una chica virginal y Edward es todo un hombre. De hecho, puedo sentir exactamente cuán hombre es cuando se mueve y restriega sus caderas contra las mías.

Aleja sus labios de mi boca, la barba de su barbilla dejando la mía un poco sensible y los pone a mejor uso contra mi cuello, sus dientes rapando mi piel.

Mis manos viajan de su cuello, a su cabello y abajo hacia sus amplios hombros. Lo quiero tocar. Necesito que me toque. Mi piel está en llamas, cada parte de mi cuerpo al rojo vivo, mientras él toca y explora lo que puede alcanzar.

Una garganta aclarándose nos sobresalta y nos enderezamos con rapidez, amplios y verdes ojos encuentran a sorprendidos marrones oscuros, antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Una suave voz hace eco en la sala y me doy cuenta de que desde donde la señora Brandon está parada, no puede vernos.

Me aclaro la garganta, poniendo un dedo contra los labios de Edward.

—Sí, lo siento. —Camino alrededor del árbol—. Las luces siguen enredadas. —Sonrío dulcemente, esperando que ella no pueda decir que yo estaba a minutos de echar un polvo justo aquí en el piso de madera de esta sala de fiestas.

La vieja posadera sonríe.

—Casi pensé que se había dado por vencida. Avíseme si necesita ayuda. —Se gira para irse pero se detiene en el marco de la puerta, entonces se voltea para enfrentarme de nuevo, un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisita en sus labios—. Hay un montón de eco en esta sala y una cámara de seguridad en esa esquina. —Apunta hacia la esquina más lejana de la sala, la única claramente visible desde donde Edward está actualmente parado detrás del árbol. Me guiña y sale antes de que pueda responder.

Mi mandíbula todavía está en el piso y seriamente estoy considerando unirme a un convento porque claramente Dios nunca más quiere que eche un polvo.

Edward envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí por atrás y me besa el costado del cuello.

—Al menos no nos dejaron desnudarnos antes de interrumpirnos.

Me giro en sus brazos y beso sus labios, rascando el vello en su mandíbula con mis uñas. Su sonrisa refleja la mía cuando me separo.

—Supongo que mejor hacemos esto rápido, entonces.

Frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Sonrío, me inclino hacia su oreja y me aseguro que es el único que puede escucharme.

—Porque no hemos terminado, señor. —Retrocedo y comienzo a arreglar el resto de las luces, observando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo mientras mis palabras se asientan. Si él piensa que hemos terminado, se está engañando a sí mismo. Ese beso me dejó hecha un lío y quiero ver a dónde nos lleva.

—Comenzaré a desenredar las luces para la repisa de la chimenea —dice, aclarándose la garganta; su voz un poco ronca. Agarra las otras luces y procede a comprobar si todas funcionan. Afortunadamente, la repisa junto con el resto de las decoraciones, la arreglamos fácil y rápidamente mientras Edward y yo compartimos bromas tontas y fáciles. No sé si es porque ahora tenemos un objetivo claro o si solo somos buenos decorando, pero cuando terminamos todo luce muy bien.

Edward me toma de la mano y ambos nos paramos junto a la puerta para evaluar nuestro logro.

—Supongo que está listo —medita.

Le aprieto la mano.

—Parece que sí.

Observo su lengua asomarse entre esos deliciosos labios, dejándolos mojados y me pregunto distraídamente cuán rápido podemos llegar a mi habitación antes de que decida olvidarme de las cámaras y atacarlo/cogerlo justo aquí.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos casi como si pudiera leerme la mente y ninguno de los dos dice una palabra mientras corremos a toda velocidad, de la mano, hacia las escaleras.

El corredor parece interminable hasta que estamos parados enfrente de mi puerta, mi llave-tarjeta en la mano mientras la deslizo torpemente en la ranura. Edward me besa el cuello, la cara, cualquier lugar que sus labios puedan alcanzar mientras giro el picaporte y ambos tropezamos descuidadamente en la habitación oscura.

Somos un lío de labios, dientes y lengua mientras Edward me presiona la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y bloqueada. Ni siquiera me molesto en prender la luz, demasiado absorta en sentir todo lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Él no dice mucho y yo tampoco, pero parece como si los dos nos comunicáramos en la misma página. No hay vacilación cuando me saca la camiseta por la cabeza y tira las copas de mi sostén para chuparme el pezón. Tampoco hay reparos de mi parte cuando lo alcanzo, duro y pulsando en mi mano, mientras me hace marear con sus besos.

Me desprendo el sostén y él desliza una mano por el frente de los leggings que estoy agradecida de estar usando, mientras me retuerzo contra la fricción que me da. Estoy húmeda, tan húmeda por él, debería ser vergonzoso, pero a él no parece importarle cuando se arrodilla enfrente de mí y me baja los pantalones hasta los tobillos, después me ayuda a salir de ellos.

Con la espalda contra la puerta, Edward levanta una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y, justo así, su cara se entierra entre mis muslos y estoy muerta. Tan muerta. Mis ojos se cierran apretadamente mientras mis dedos se enredan en el salvaje desorden de cabello en su cabeza por voluntad propia, su lengua hace una loca magia sobre mis partes de chica. Ese viaje al spa definitivamente no fue un desperdicio.

Sus manos me aprietan el trasero y gruñe, enviando una ola de vibraciones contra mi coño. Esto es increíble. He tenido orales antes y siempre han sido buenos, pero nunca increíbles. Edward está en un nivel propio con su boca gloriosa y ese áspero vello facial que sin duda va a dejarme marcas en el interior de los muslos. Ni siquiera puedo enfocarme en alguien más, ni me importa si pueden escucharme a través de la pared mientras mi clímax vibra a través de mi cuerpo y fuertes gemidos resuenan en la habitación oscura.

Edward besa suavemente lo que probablemente son rozaduras en el interior de mis muslos y trato de mantenerme erguida mientras él se pone de pie y besa un camino hasta el valle entre mis tetas. Estoy bromeando sobre la rozadura, sin embargo, estoy segura de que no es tan malo.

No puedo ver su cara, pero la curva de sus labios mientras besa suavemente los míos es una buena señal de que está bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, como debería estarlo.

—Cristo, eso fue bueno. —Estoy sin aliento y agarro sus pantalones mientras él sigue besando cualquier parte de piel que pueda alcanzar. Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a los besos de Edward y no puedo decir que me importa un poco, rastrojo, perilla y todo.

Sus pantalones de dormir se agrupan en sus tobillos y estoy agradecida cuando me jala hacia la cama. Estoy dispuesta a intentar hacerlo de pie, pero soy alta y no exactamente delgada. No veo ese tipo de cosas pasando en mi futuro.

Edward se sienta en el borde de la cama y me jala a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Puedo sentir su pene frotándose contra mí y gimo porque, demonios, no puedo esperar para tenerlo dentro de mí.

—¿Tienes condones, cariño?

Es una buena pregunta, pero no. No planeé nada de esto y no empaqué precisamente para unas vacaciones de libertinaje. Edward atiende mi pecho, tomando mi pezón y chupándolo profundamente en su boca mientras me retuerzo y nuevo las caderas sobre su erección.

—No, no pensé exactamente en el sexo cuando estaba planeando un viaje sola. Pero estoy en la píldora.

—Y yo estoy limpio. —Me besa, su lengua suavemente lamiendo la mía y volviéndome loca—. ¿Me dejarás venirme en tu vientre? —Su voz es todo sexo y necesidad y entrecortada.

—Joder sí. —Mi voz está tan llena de pecado como la suya y él nos alinea, moviendo mis caderas sobre él y bajándome, llenándome. Me estabiliza y se mueve debajo, embistiéndome cuando bajo. Está golpeando profundo y siento como que estoy viviendo una experiencia extra corporal. Como si me estoy viendo a mí misma coger a este hermoso hombre durante las vacaciones.

¿Quizás morí y este es mi cielo?

Antes de que pueda contemplar esto por más tiempo, Edward está ayudándome a pararme y girarnos así estoy acostada sobre mi espalda y él está entre mis muslos. Su cara está justo sobre la mía y sus brazos están anclados al lado de mi cabeza, nuestros corazones retumbando mientras el empuja y retrocede y me envía al cielo y me trae de regreso. Juro que veo a Dios esta vez y, si no, lo he llamado varias veces.

Paso los dedos a través del cabello empapado de sudor de Edward, mis ojos encuentran los suyos y jalo sus labios hacia los míos, agotada de estar con él de esta manera. Gruñe y se retira abruptamente, y observo en las sombras y la luz de la luna mientras se sacude el pene un par de veces y se viene completamente sobre mi vientre.

Sin aliento, comienzo a reír, y Edward cae en el colchón a mi lado, riéndose y haciéndolo vibrar.

—¡Dios mío! —Me abanico la cara y tomo una profunda respiración, sintiendo la humedad alrededor de mi ombligo empezar a gotear por mi cadera.

No era mi primera vez, pero demonios, me gustaría que lo hubiera sido.

Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y lleva mi mano a sus labios, besándome los nudillos.

—Creo que también lo vi.

Me río y levanto, tratando de no moverme demasiado, esta cosa está comenzando a secarse.

—Volveré en un segundo.

Rápidamente camino hacia el baño, mareada con emoción y algunos otros sentimientos que no puedo nombrar. Cuando me limpio, no puedo evitar sonreír. Él me ha marcado como suya y eso es de alguna forma genial en una forma rara. Siempre he pensado que es caliente cuando los chicos lo hacían. Pero no en la cara, eso es simplemente asqueroso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi propia ridiculez, camino de regreso a la habitación oscura ilesa y me meto a la cama donde Edward está esperándome.

—No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos —dice y me río. Esto es tan raro.

—Tampoco puedo creerlo. —Sacudo la cabeza y me acurruco en sus brazos—. Sin embargo, valió la pena la espera.

Sus dedos bailan a lo largo de mi hombro y me besa la frente.

—Muy valiosa la espera.

Me adormezco, el latido de Edward bajo mi oreja, nuestras piernas entrelazadas. No es así como pensé que la noche terminaría, ni por asomo, pero no cambiaría nada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Scarlet Queen 13

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **24 de diciembre de 2013**_

Me duelen los músculos y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa simple antes de que mis ojos estén incluso abiertos. Puedo sentirlo detrás de mí, su suave aliento soplando sobre la delicada piel donde mi cuello se encuentra con mi hombro y su dureza empujando mi trasero.

Me muerdo el labio, recuerdos de la noche anterior volviendo. Los dedos de Edward llevándome allí y luego su lengua dándome más. La mirada en sus ojos cuando entró en mí y el toque suave de sus labios contra los míos mientras se derrumbaba, respirando mi aire. Nuestra segunda vez fue incluso mejor que la primera.

El sol está saliendo y puedo oír a la gente moverse por el pasillo. Mi estómago se queja, acostumbrado a ser alimentado a la misma hora cada mañana.

El brazo de Edward se extiende sobre mi hombro y sus labios y bigotes me acarician la nuca.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Su ronca voz le hace cosas increíbles a mis partes, pero mi vejiga gana, recordándome que soy humana.

—Buenos días. —Me meneo contra él, tratando de salir de sus brazos.

Él gime e intenta mantenerme pegada a su torso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo que orinar. —Me río cuando me suelta con un gemido.

Me deslizo rápidamente en su camisa desechada de anoche y me dirijo al baño. Una vez que he hecho mi trabajo y vuelvo a la habitación, él está sentado en el borde de la cama, examinando todas las flores diseminadas alrededor de la suite.

—Rose está loca. Aún no he descubierto para qué son todas estas —le digo, uniéndose a su lado y deslizando los dedos a través de su sexy y desordenado pelo.

Hoy es la boda y tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer. La madrina llega esta mañana y es nuestro trabajo como damas de honor traerla a gran velocidad. Se suponía que iba a estar aquí hace unos días, pero debido a circunstancias imprevistas —principalmente a su novio que la abandonó— Charlotte no pudo estar aquí antes.

—¿Rose? —Frunce el ceño y examina la tarjeta que se adjunta al ramo. Como todas las demás, es solo una palabra, escrita en negro y con caligrafía prolija, que no puedo leer desde donde estoy sentada.

—Sí, quiero decir, ¿quién más podría ser, verdad? —Me inquieto, no muy segura de por qué su lenguaje corporal parece haberse vuelto rígido de repente. El aire que nos rodea es sofocante y no me gusta.

Cierra los ojos y se vuelve hacia mí, abriéndolos lentamente mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Y si te dijera que no era Rose?

Me burlo, una respuesta automática a algo tan absurdo.

—Ah, vamos, Edward, me encantan las flores, y Rose lo sabe, y también se compadece de que yo esté aquí atrapada en su boda en vacaciones. No veo quién más podría haber sido.

Mira hacia otro lado, toma una respiración profunda, luego suavemente agarra mi mano en la suya.

—Mira, Bella, sé que es cursi, pero escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —Se aclara la garganta, y me trago el nudo en la mía, viendo cómo algunas de las piezas empiezan a encajar. Sus ojos y la mirada en su rostro alejándolo.

Cierro los ojos, todas las señales destellan detrás de mis párpados como brillantes, inevitables luces de Navidad, y los abro para mirar alrededor de la habitación mientras mi mente divaga brevemente. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan despistada? ¿Cómo podría haberme quedado aquí sentada sin hablar con Rose? Asumí, y todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando asumimos las cosas. Jesús.

Señala el primer ramo de rosas, ahora empezando a perder sus pétalos.

—Bella, porque tu nombre te queda en más de una forma. —Señala el siguiente—. Chocolate, porque tus ojos me absorbieron en sus piscinas oscuras desde el momento en que los miré. —Me toma la cara entre sus palmas y continúa—: Sol, porque eres brillante... increíble... más allá de tus años. Perlas, porque me recuerdan tu bonita sonrisa. Rosas, debido a tus labios... Dios, cómo quería besarte tan intensamente desde la primera vez que te vi. —Se lame los labios y toma una respiración profunda. La mirada en sus ojos tan seria que me hace enamorarme de él aún más profundo—. Suave, porque así es como siempre imaginé que te sentirías en mis brazos. —Sonríe y limpia bajo mis ojos con sus pulgares—. Y "Duro", porque sabía que tenías que ser un desafío para ser la mejor amiga de Rose. —Se encoge de hombros, y me río un poco, las lágrimas todavía fluyendo por mis mejillas—. No soy un poeta, Bella, pero estas fueron para ti. Todos estos años, todo lo que pude pensar fue "¿Y si…?".

Sollozo y trago el nudo en mi garganta. No puedo creer que haya pensado en mí todo este tiempo.

—Eran hermosas, Edward, pero todavía no lo entiendo. —Es tan dulce, y no puedo creer que haga esto por mí. Él apenas me conocía, pero aquí está, poniendo su corazón en la mesa.

—Estaba perdido en ese entonces, no estaba seguro de lo que quería ser. Estaba haciendo estas cosas estúpidas y mis padres se habían mudado para estar más cerca de donde iba a ir a la escuela. —Mira hacia otro lado—. Escuché a todos hablando de ti y de lo inteligente que eras. Después de verte por primera vez, quedé prendado.

Sus palabras me golpean profundamente y hay un dolor en mi pecho. Mi corazón se expande y lo juro, él se hunde allí con los dos pies.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera empujado? ¿Y si no hubiera deseado nada contigo esta semana?

Sus ojos son tan suaves, rebosantes de sus propias lágrimas. Un alma sensible que empuja su forma a la superficie.

Toma mi mano en la suya, los dedos suavemente contra mi piel.

—Sabía que no lo harías. Llámalo intuición.

Se encoge de hombros. Es un poco arrogante, y casi quiero golpearlo, pero no lo hago porque esto es más allá de cualquier cosa que he sentido. Esto es todo. Sé que estoy locamente enamorada de él. Probablemente lo he estado desde que sus labios tocaron los míos hace tantos años.

—Sabía que eras soltera. No te estaba acechando, ni nada. Quiero decir, eso es espeluznante, pero mi mamá y Rose y la tía Cynthia son muy habladoras, trae unas pocas margaritas y ellas te dirán cualquier cosa.

Me río, mis ojos buscando los suyos.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál es tu gran, ilustre plan, Edward Cullen? ¿Qué haces luego de haberte acostado con el objeto de tu afecto? —No puedo negarlo. No puedo alejarlo. No soy una de esas chicas. Jugar juegos no es para mí. Pero él lo es, es para mí.

Me atrae a su regazo y me abraza.

—¿Te aferras fuerte y le pides que sea tu cita en la boda de tu prima?

Asiento, mi rostro escondido en su cuello, donde beso su piel e inhalo su olor. No puedo evitarlo.

—Está bien, es una cita. —Me inclino hacia atrás y sonrío, limpiándome las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de la mano—. Con una condición.

Él enarca una adorable ceja.

—¿Y eso es?

—No más secretos. No más entregas especiales, a menos que estés entregándolas tú mismo. Y no más acecho. —No menciono el hecho de que vivimos ambos a un país de distancia el uno del otro. Eso es otra cosa completamente diferente y una discusión que no estoy lista para tener de inmediato. Si sobrevivimos al estrés de hoy y de los próximos días, sin que se dé cuenta de lo loca que estoy o sin que yo vea algo en él que lo haga tan malo como todos los demás, entonces vamos a hablar de hacer esto algo a larga distancia. Por ahora, tomaré lo que pueda conseguir porque ya ha demostrado ser más de lo que esperaba. Demonios, es más de lo que he tenido.

Me hace cosquillas en las costillas y vuelvo a caer sobre la cama.

—No te aceché, señorita Swan —dice con firmeza, luego hunde sus labios en los míos y me besa hasta que ambos estamos sin aliento y jadeando por más.

 _ **...**_

Después de una siesta corta, Edward sale de mi habitación para ir a hacer lo suyo para la boda. Él no es el padrino, pero como yo, es parte de la fiesta de bodas.

Llego tarde a encontrarme con las chicas en el salón de belleza, pero me imagino que pueden ocuparse. No es frecuente que consiga que un hombre me dé un orgasmo a media mañana.

Rose levanta una ceja cuando aparezco en un suéter arrugado y cabello desordenado. Ella me aconsejó que no le hiciera nada, diciendo que la peluquera haría todo lo necesario ese día. Sus deseos son órdenes. Estoy agradecida de que Edward tenga buena puntería. Eso sería embarazoso. Nadie necesita vivir un momento de _Loco por Mary_. Nadie.

—¿Qué? —Levanto una ceja, importándome una mierda que estoy llegando tarde y que sea enteramente culpa mía. Bueno, mía y del pene de Edward. Esa cosa es adictiva. Como sus labios. Me encantan esos también.

—¿Dónde has estado? Se suponía que debías estar en la habitación 316 hace tres horas. ¿Las Mujeres de los gatos de América tuvieron una convención aquí de la que yo no sabía? —pregunta con condescendencia, mientras toma su café. La señora que está limando y pintando sus uñas parece divertida por nuestra conversación, pero yo no lo estoy.

—Vete a la mierda, Rose, en serio, estoy aquí ahora, ¿no? No creo que Charlotte necesitara a las cinco damas de honor allí para ponerla al tanto —resoplo, irritada y herida—. Es muy sencillo. Camina por el pasillo y no tropieces con el vestido de la novia.

Me doy cuenta de que ahora hemos atraído muchos pares de ojos, pero realmente me importa una mierda. Seriamente. Esto es tan estúpido. No puedo creer que accedí a pasar mis vacaciones en algún lugar tan desolado y aburrido y tan fuera de mi elemento y todo por su gran día.

Una de las señoras del salón empieza a sacarme la banda y cepillarme el cabello. Ella hace un comentario sobre la longitud y el hecho de que solía ser más largo. Jesús, tengo un corte de pelo. Supéralo, maldita sea.

—En serio, Bella, ¿dónde diablos estabas? —susurra Rose, habiendo reprimido su arrebato—. Llamé a tu celular e incluso intenté llamar a tu habitación.

—Las Mujeres de los gatos de América necesitaban un líder —contesto en tono sarcástico—. El servicio de celular aquí es irregular en el mejor de los casos, así que me olvidé de cargarlo, y estaba en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo siento. —No lo siento. Tampoco Edward, estoy segura.

Ella resopla, rodando los ojos. Está muy irritada, y me gusta. Puedo ver lo que Edward estaba diciendo acerca de mí siendo un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Te enganchaste con alguien? —Estrecha sus ojos en mí, y me pellizco los labios cerrados, delatándome. Mierda.

—¿No? —Frunzo el ceño, sin encontrar sus ojos. Puedo hacer esto.

Se ríe, casi golpeando a la pobre señora que le hace la pedicura.

—Eres una zorra. Totalmente te has enganchado a un chico del servicio.

—Hay demasiadas cosas equivocadas en esa declaración para que yo pueda justificar cualquiera de ellas. —Muevo los ojos y me concentro en la chica sujetando mi pelo hacia arriba.

—¿Quién fue? —susurra Rose.

—No lo diré —canturreo. No, realmente, es como la escuela secundaria de nuevo, excepto que esta vez, no quiero entrar en detalles sobre lo que a su primo le gusta que le haga a su polla.

—Entonces, bien —resopla—. Solo para que sepas, estás caminando por el pasillo con mi primo, Edward —dice y vuelve a leer una revista. A estas alturas, su pelo luce magnífico; todo sujetado en un moño de aspecto elegante y el esmalte de uñas rojo en los dedos de sus manos y pies se ve increíble, mientras que otra señora comienza a aplicar la base en su rostro y cuello.

Sonrío involuntariamente y me muerdo el labio para sofocar un gemido. Edward en un traje, parado al otro lado de la habitación, es una cosa. Edward en un traje aferrándose a mí mientras que babeo y de alguna manera consigo caminar por el pasillo... no tiene precio.

Antes de que pueda decir algo en respuesta, Rose grita:

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos. Tú, señorita no-puedo-guardarlo-en-mis-pantalones, me acabas de hacer ganar cincuenta dólares.

Sorprendida, pero no totalmente, le pregunto:

—¿Puedes, como, guardarlo para ti?

—Entonces, tú y Edward, ¿eh? —Ella sonríe y toma una respiración profunda—. Chica, eso es genial.

—Rose, ¿en serio? —Justo cuando estoy a punto de protestar, una señora empieza a limpiar mi cara con crema y a aplicar polvo en mis mejillas. No puedo hablar con Rose, ya que ambas estamos siendo acicaladas y pulidas.

Una vez que las señoras del salón nos dan la autorización y nos desean un buen día, estamos caminando lado a lado hacia el vestuario.

—Bella, no es gran cosa. Ambos son adultos. Además, Edward ha estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niñas. —Ella se encoge de hombros como si esto no fuera gran cosa, como si no fuera noticia para mí. Pero lo es. Es una gran cosa y definitivamente son noticias para mí. Noticias completamente desconcertantes.

—Esa es la cosa, Rose. —Juego con mis dedos, totalmente nerviosa. Esto no es fácil de hablar. A veces soy despistada, pero Jesús, ¿tanto? ¿En serio?—. No tenía idea. Es decir, no es como si nos hubiéramos visto alguna vez, excepto esa única vez cuando fuimos a esa fiesta...

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta en la que Edward te besó? —Me mira fijamente, y un rubor se arrastra por mis mejillas.

—Sí. —Miro hacia otro lado, sintiéndome en conflicto. No recuerdo si se lo dije o no—. Esa única vez. Dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—No me lo dijiste. Él lo hizo, creo. —Una mirada lejana cruza su rostro—. O tal vez sí lo hiciste. De todos modos, éramos cercanos, Edward y yo. —Respira profundamente—. Fue justo antes de irse a Seattle —añade.

Asiento con la cabeza en comprensión, recordando lo que Edward había dicho acerca de ese periodo en su vida.

—Sí, bueno. De todos modos, no tenía ni idea de que era más que un simple beso de cumpleaños, ¿sabes?

Ella sonríe amablemente, uniendo su brazo con el mío.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estoy involucrada en esto, Rose. Muy involucrada.

Me detiene justo antes de abrir la puerta del vestuario. Podemos oír claramente voces dando vueltas detrás de allí.

—¿Involucrada como que es mutuo? —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

La abrazo, con cuidado con el pelo y el maquillaje, y cierro los ojos.

—Tan mutuo que duele.

 _ **...**_

Mi vestido es hermoso. Rose parece una modelo de pasarela. Emmett, bueno, Emmett es un pingüino en un esmoquin, pero se ve bien, y Edward es el pecado encarnado. No sé cómo haremos para aguantar durante la recepción y no escabullirnos para un poco de sexo.

Rose y Emmett han optado por una boda no tradicional, celebrada en una gran sala de recepción y oficiada por el mismo tipo que va a animar esta fiesta más tarde. Es lo que es: nuestra familia nunca ha sido del tipo religioso. Una vez más, no sé por qué no se escaparon y nos salvaron de toda esta locura.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Edward, y sé que es casi la hora. Somos la segunda pareja en la fila y no hemos sido capaces de hablar desde que salió de mi habitación más temprano hoy. No puedo esperar para rodearme de su aroma. Puede que no lo deje ir una vez que lleguemos al frente de la habitación.

Suspiro mientras mis ojos se encuentran con Edward por vigésima vez en los quince minutos que hemos estado esperando pacientemente aquí. Él sonríe y se lame los labios. No puedo evitar los pensamientos lascivos que surgen. Si fuera hombre, estaría en problemas.

Charlotte y uno de los amigos de la universidad de Emmett —llamémosle Marcus porque no puedo recordar su nombre— se abren paso detrás de las niñas de las flores y ahora es nuestro turno de irnos.

—Te ves hermosa —susurra Edward, manteniendo sus ojos hacia delante.

Porque la sutileza nunca ha sido mi fuerte, le doy una nueva mirada y una sonrisa.

—Y tú pareces algo salido de un catálogo, señor Cullen.

La marcha nupcial sigue y vemos cómo Rose se abre camino a través del pasillo de pétalos de rosa con su padre. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta ante la vista. Esto es realmente hermoso. Quiero decir, mi pequeña prima se va a casar. Ella puede ser mayor, pero crecí para ser media pulgada más alta que ella.

Miro hacia donde Edward está parado enfrente de mí y medio espero que él esté observando a la novia, pero no lo está. Sus ojos están fijos en mí y la mirada en ellos me quita el aliento. Una cosa se ha hecho muy clara, Edward ha sentido algo por mí por un tiempo y he estado inconsciente todo este tiempo. Lentamente darme cuenta de esto me marea y una emoción como de burbujas se abre paso en mi pecho y no puedo retenerlo más. Lo quiero. Quiero estar con él. Quiero ver dónde esto podría llevarnos incluso si eso significa llamadas de larga distancia y una cama vacía.

Afortunadamente, esta parte de la ceremonia pasa rápidamente y antes de que yo sepa, Edward me tiene en sus brazos y nos estamos balanceando al ritmo de algunas baladas típicas de las bodas. No puedo expresar todos estos sentimientos que estoy teniendo, no aquí y no en este momento, pero hago un esfuerzo para estar con él en toda mi capacidad.

Veo a mi madre y a Esme hablando y sonriendo mientras nos observan. Sonrío a mi madre antes de presionar mi frente en la barbilla rasposa de Edward. Esa pequeña barba se adapta a él, incluso cuando está vestido como ahora. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo se ve en pantalones de cuero. Sin duda se ve bien en todo.

Edward me mantiene cerca durante todas las canciones buenas y lentas y a veces su voz se deja llevar junto con las letras. Sus labios están junto a mi oreja y sus manos más bajas de lo que deberían estar. Sé que parecemos estar juntos, y parte de mí todavía se pregunta si estoy soñando.

Papá se interpone entre Edward y yo, y me sonrojo locamente porque es lo más dulce.

—¿Está siendo bueno contigo? —pregunta con ese tono paternal en su voz. Sé que se preocupa por mí. Soy la más grande y debería haber hecho muchas cosas antes que Tanya, pero él no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien. La vida ha sido una bendición y estar aquí ahora no es tan malo como pensé que iba a ser. No está nada mal.

—Muy bien, papá. —Y hablo en serio. Edward no ha sido más que paciente y amable. Me ha demostrado que es un tipo cariñoso y dulce. Nunca me sedujo, ni siquiera cuando estaba siendo obvia sobre mi deseo por él.

Él sonríe, sus ojos brillantes.

—Dime si te hace daño.

Sonrío y le beso la mejilla.

—Lo haré.

En algún momento de la noche, Rose lanza su ramo. Lo atrapo sin siquiera intentarlo. El liguero extraído por Emmett del muslo de Rose termina siendo subido hasta mi pierna con la ayuda de los labios y los dientes de Edward, mientras que nuestro público se ríe y lo anima.

Cuando vuelve a aparecer de debajo de mi vestido, me besa bien y profundo enfrente de toda la habitación. Nadie incluso parpadea.

Mamá me agarra cuando me da un pedazo de pastel.

—Deberías habérnoslo dicho, cariño. —Sus palabras son amables y sus ojos sonrientes. Sé lo que quiere decir, y parte de mí piensa que debería haberlo hecho, pero entonces creo que tal vez quería mantener a Edward mío y solo mío por un poco más de tiempo.

—Ha pasado tan rápido. Siete días, mamá. —Me encojo de hombros, lágrimas amenazando con derramarse; mi corazón está tan lleno que no sé cómo hacer frente a todo.

Me abraza y me besa la mejilla de la forma que solo una mamá sabe.

—Cuando está destinado a ser, sucede.

Parpadeo las lágrimas y miro sobre su hombro mientras Edward baila con una de sus primas pequeñas. No puede tener más de ocho años. La vista de sus pequeños pies encima de los grandes de Edward mientras se mueven por la pista de baile es adorable.

—Supongo que sí. —Miro hacia atrás a mi madre y agrego—: Feliz Navidad, mamá.

 _ **...**_

Son las dos de la madrugada cuando tropezamos con cansancio en mi habitación. Edward me ayuda a salir del vestido y yo le desabrocho la camisa. No somos ágiles de ninguna manera, o rápidos para ese asunto, mientras lentamente hacemos nuestro camino a la ducha juntos. Edward me ayuda a sacarme todas esas malditas horquillas del cabello, luego lo cubre de espuma, sus dedos masajeándome el cuero cabelludo mientras lo hace.

Cuando estamos limpios y secos, nos tumbamos en la cama uno al lado del otro y él me hace el amor lento y dulce.

—Te amo, Bella —susurra soñoliento en mi cabello antes de quedarse dormido. Estoy segura de que no sabe que todavía estoy despierta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** **Yanina Barboza**

 **Beta:** **Melina Aragón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 ** _Día de Navidad de 2013_**

Cuando me despierto, es en una cama vacía y con una nota en la almohada de Edward. La letra es una que ahora reconozco y suspiro cuando mis ojos exploran la página.

 _Bella_ _:_

 _No te preocupes, volveré en un momento._

 _xox_

 _Edward._

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome por qué él simplemente no me despertó y después me estiro, asegurándome de que cada extremidad y músculo se extienda y retuerza bajo las sábanas frías. Estos últimos días me han tenido ejercitando algunas partes de mi cuerpo que no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo.

Hay un golpe suave en la puerta y antes de que pueda preguntar quién es, escucho la voz ronca y mañanera de Edward.

—Bella, soy yo.

Es como si tardo menos de una fracción de segundo en deslizarme de la cama y abrir la puerta para él. Está parado ahí en pantalones de franela y una camiseta, luciendo todo fuerte y guapo y yo estoy de pie aquí desnuda sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Él ha visto todo, de todas formas.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

Entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

—Dejé una nota. —Sus ojos no permanecen en mi cara por mucho tiempo antes de que los sienta, en realidad los _sienta_ , recorrer mi cuerpo.

Me estiro por una camiseta puesta en el borde de una silla, pero me detiene, jalándome contra él.

—Me gusta esto. Desnuda. Me _gustas_ desnuda.

—También me gustas desnudo. —Mis ojos encuentran los suyos, me acerco para rascar su barba y pasar una mano a través de su cabello. Se había afeitado y arreglado su rostro ayer para la boda y ya está creciendo en sus mejillas. Él es como todo fuerte, sexy y mío—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Tenía que conseguir esto de mi habitación. —Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una pequeña caja. No una caja de anillo, pero una de joyería, sin embargo.

—Edward, ¿qué hiciste? —Mis ojos están amplios y mis manos tiemblan. Entonces, miro a la pequeña caja roja y comienzo a reír—. Reconozco esto.

Él también ríe y me ayuda a abrirla. El bonito collar bajo la tapa tiene un colgante de mariposa con filigrana delicada alrededor.

—Te gustó. Me di cuenta —dice y agarra la pequeña cadena con sus dedos callosos—. Gírate.

No digo nada y hago lo que me dijo. Él me corre el cabello de la espalda y me besa el hombro. Piel de gallina comienza donde me besa y me llega hasta los dedos del pie.

—Es hermoso —susurro cuando él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y extiende sus manos sobre mi estómago, sus labios me hacen cosquillas debajo de la oreja—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Me gira mirando el collar colocado en mi clavícula.

—Estabas buscando algo para Alice. —Sonríe.

—Gracias. —Mis ojos encuentran los suyos y mis manos se deslizan bajo el dobladillo de su camiseta—. Pero no te conseguí nada.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, el cual él me saca con cuidado de la boca; sus ojos tienen un brillo, como que ya sabe y está bien.

—No te di esto porque quería algo a cambio. Te lo di porque me gustó y parecía que a ti también.

Mis manos se arrastran por su pecho y él se estira hacia su espalda y se saca la camiseta por la cabeza, tirándola en algún lugar en una de las sillas atiborradas.

—Me gustas. —Sonrío, recuerdos de anoche reaparecieron. Su voz haciendo eco en mi cerebro: _«Te amo, Bella»,_ pero no quería ir ahí. Todavía no. Quizás lo soñé.

—También me gustas. —Me besa suavemente y mis dedos se curvan en respuesta. Otras cosas también responden y él no pierde un segundo, sus manos se estiran hacia mis tetas. Es como si mis pezones lo llamaran, lo juro.

Con todo el sexo que he tenido en los últimos días, estoy un poco irritada, no es que me queje. Decido dejarme llevar. Con Edward. Acostarme con Edward. Hombre, él me va a romper el corazón, simplemente lo sé. No quiero enfrentar el hecho de que me voy en menos de una semana. Volver a trabajar duro antes de que Año Nuevo incluso comience va a ser matador.

Edward me besa bien y profundo, después me recuerda cuán habilidoso es con las otras partes de su cuerpo cuando me hace llamar a Dios y a todo su pueblo. Y él se ríe esta vez porque es de día y hay otros huéspedes más allá de esta habitación y lo más probable es que no estén durmiendo.

—Shhh —dice y me besa para tragarse mis ruidos. Esas personas afuera en el pasillo, no saben nada. No saben que él es mi regalo de Navidad. Él es todo lo que siempre he querido. Es lo que Santa no pudo meter por la chimenea. Es el chico con el que he estado soñando y deseando desde que tenía trece. No lo sabía. No conscientemente. Mis sueños, sin embargo, lo sabían.

Pasamos toda la mañana en la cama. Me sostiene y hace cosquillas en mi piel y después él está dentro de mí y nos movemos juntos. Es como si él me encendiera todo el tiempo. Es una chispa en mi piel. La estrella en mi árbol.

No quiero irme a casa. Nunca quiero dejar esta habitación.

Perezosamente nos unimos a los otros alrededor de la hora del almuerzo en el comedor y atraemos la atención de sus padres y los míos. Rose y Emmett no están aquí. Sospecho que están encerrados en su habitación haciendo más plegarias.

Me siento al lado de Tanya y Edward lo hace enfrente de mí. Tanya se ríe pero no dice nada. Ella está esperando. No estoy segura por qué, pero estoy segura que va a venir.

—¿Alice ya abrió sus regalos de Navidad? —Estoy siendo casual. Despreocupada. No creo que esté funcionando.

Tanya agarra su taza de café y toma un sorbo, con sus ojos en mí.

—Todavía no. Queríamos que mamá y papá estén aquí. Lo haremos después del almuerzo. Es pequeña. En realidad no sabe. Hay una cosa con Santa y tienen regalos para la mayoría de los niños pequeños. —Tanya se encoge de hombros—. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu regalo? —Menea sus cejas y mira hacia Edward, quien está en una profunda conversación con Jasper.

—Perfecto. Él es, sí, es perfecto. —Mi cara hace esta cosa donde mis mejillas se levantan y estoy sonriendo y Tanya me golpea el brazo y después apoya la cabeza en él. Ella está muy emocionada pero tratando de contenerse.

—Ya era hora —dice solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuche. Mis ojos vagan hacia mamá y papá al otro extremo de la mesa y están sonriendo. Es tan increíblemente extraño, toda esta felicidad y sonrisas.

Comemos y Edward y yo jugueteamos con los pies debajo de la mesa. Hablamos un poco y nos reímos. Jasper cuenta una historia sobre Rose, algo que pasó cuando fueron a Chicago, esta vez. Edward se ríe y está muy animado cuando cuenta su versión de la historia. Carlisle se mete en la conversación añadiendo detalles. Viéndolos a todos, personas que conozco y quiero, interactuando con Edward como familia, me golpea, la gravedad de esto. Nuestra relación. Tenemos toda esta familia, estas conexiones. Estamos extrañamente conectados. Si las cosas no funcionan, si lo rechazo o si algo de esto fuera alguna vez unilateral, las cosas serían incómodas.

Y creo que quizás fue por eso que nunca sucedió antes. Tuve novios y una vida en la costa oeste. Edward tiene una vida del otro lado del país y ciertamente no fue un monje todo este tiempo. Supongo que ahora es nuestro momento. Nuestro turno.

Después del almuerzo, nos reunimos en una de las habitaciones grandes, con un árbol de Navidad hermosamente decorado en la esquina con regalos debajo. Me doy cuenta que son para todos nosotros. Los Swan, los Cullen y los McCarty y cualquier otro que estuvo reunido aquí esta semana para ser testigo de la unión de Rose y Emmett. Tengo que admitirlo, no han dejado nada afuera.

Esto es brillante. Luce como si Santa ha estado aquí y todos los pequeños —los primos pequeños que en realidad no conozco de las otras familias— están emocionados. Edward señala a algunas niñas y me dice quiénes son. Él tiene un brazo acomodado sobre mi hombro y está jugando con un mechón de mi cabello. Me distrae en el mejor de los sentidos.

El tío Jasper comienza a repartir los regalos, el primero es el de Alice. Ella toma la caja y se sienta en el regazo de su madre. Tanya la ayuda a abrir el envoltorio y ella juega con este y apenas nota la muñeca dentro de la caja. Algunos otros regalos son entregados y después mi nombre es llamado. Le digo a Jasper que lo deje a un lado. No lo abriré aquí, esto es para los niños.

—Vamos, sé una buena chica —dice Edward y pongo los ojos en blanco pero me levanto y voy a agarrar la pequeña caja.

Frunzo el ceño cuando veo de quién es.

—Edward, ¿qué es esto?

Él entrelaza nuestros dedos y me jala a un lado a través de la puerta y afuera hacia el pasillo.

—Ábrela.

—¿Pero el collar? —Mi mano instintivamente juega con el pequeño medallón.

—Abre la caja, Bella. —Él está nervioso esta vez. Puedo decir que lo está. Está haciendo esa cosa donde pasa sus dientes sobre el labio inferior.

No le doy mucho problema y hago lo que me dice. La cinta se desenreda y cae de la caja y retiro la tapa. Adentro, hay una llave sujeta a un llavero que lleva mi nombre.

—¿Qué? —No entiendo. ¿Es la llave de su corazón? Es un poco cursi, pero maldita sea el factor embelesamiento está por las nubes.

—Te lo iba a decir, lo juro. —Se mastica el labio inferior y se pasa una mano por el cabello—. Iba a ser todo suave esta semana y dejar que descubrieras todo con flores y esas cosas. —Se estira hacia mí y me pasa el reverso de los dedos por la mejilla—. Voy a volver a casa.

Frunzo el ceño. Todavía no creo entenderlo.

—¿A casa?

—Más cerca de mamá y papá. Más cerca de Rose y Emmett. —Toma una profunda respiración—. Más cerca de ti.

Sonrío.

—Edward, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, por favor. —Mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho. Esta realmente es la mejor Navidad de toda la historia.

—Esa es la llave de mi departamento en Seattle —me explica, sacándola de la caja y poniéndomela en la mano—. Tenemos todo arreglado. Rose me ayudó a encontrarlo y tuve una entrevista por Skype en noviembre. Comienzo a enseñar en la Secundaria Madison en enero.

Creo que estoy en estado de shock porque no puedo decir nada. Ni siquiera parpadeo.

—¿Bella? —Edward me peina el cabello con sus dedos y me jala hacia él, besándome la frente—. Di algo.

—Te vas a mudar. —Lo miro a los ojos—. ¿A Seattle? —Sonrío toda mareada y confusa.

—Cuando me vaya de aquí mañana y vuelva a Nueva York, mis cosas están todas listas para ser enviadas. Estaré allí en unos días —dice él y sus ojos son del verde más claro. Verde feliz.

—¿Te vas mañana? —Me trago el nudo en la garganta—. No sabía. No quería preguntar.

Me jala a un abrazo y me aprieta.

—No quería decirte. No quiero ir, pero después cuando ambos estemos allí, juntos, podemos solo ser.

—¿Y vas a volver a Seattle? ¿A casa? ¿A mi casa? —Evidentemente no lo he entendido. Él va a estar conmigo. Cerca. No tengo que dejarlo ir.

Sonríe.

—Voy a estar cerca de ti.

Me besa entonces, duro, con su lengua en mi boca y sus brazos alrededor de mí. Es totalmente indecente para un beso de pasillo. Sostengo esa llave en la mano y siento las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Esto está pasando. Me quedo con él.

—Tomó demasiado tiempo. —La voz de Rose resuena atrás de Edward. Nos desenredamos y nos giramos hacia ella—. No sé por qué les tomó tanto tiempo para estar en la misma habitación juntos de nuevo, pero esto es bueno. —Ella sonríe, gesticulando entre nosotros—. Un poco extraño para mí, pero bueno. —Asiente.

—Feliz Navidad, niños. —Emmett ríe, después recoge a su chillona esposa y cruza el umbral hacia la otra habitación donde todos los demás todavía están abriendo regalos. Escuchamos chiflidos y chillidos mientras todos le dan la bienvenida a los tortolitos recién casados.

Me estiro hacia Edward y beso sus labios, dejándolos permanecer ahí por unos segundos. Cuando me alejo, estoy llena de lágrimas.

—No sé qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos. —Soy una gran bola de felicidad, lágrimas y agitación en el interior.

Se ríe y me limpia las mejillas. Me doy cuenta que esta es la segunda vez que me ha limpiado las lágrimas. No soy una llorona. Nunca, pero las cosas que él me hace sentir están tan arraigadas, que no puedo evitarlo.

—Deja que fluyan. —Se lame los labios—. Lo hice hace trece años y nunca olvidé cómo se sentía solo dejarse ir. —Alzo una ceja, así que él continúa—: Eras linda, tan linda, así que te besé. Te besé y pensé que te superaría, pero no lo hice. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de mudarme de regreso a casa, pregunté por ti y Rose, Dios, Rose, estuvo de lleno en ello. Sabes, ella tenía toda una historia construida en caso de que te volvieras loca por las flores.

—Dios mío, Edward, eso es tan... —me lamo los labios y exhalo— surreal. Como que, no puedo creerlo.

Deben tener un tic nervioso de tanto que se lame los labios.

—Créelo, Bella. —Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y sonríe—. Feliz Navidad.

Lo abrazo y dejo que él me abrace.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **CullensTwiMistress**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **CullensTwiMistress** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Seven Days to Christmas**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Epílogo**

 **Víspera de Año Nuevo**

Desperté esta mañana con el conocimiento expreso de que tenía una cita esta tarde. Una cita real. Una con un pulso y cabello y suaves labios. Y un pene. Sí, él tenía uno de esos también.

He estado mareada todo el día. Por el hombre, no por el pene.

 _Como sea._

Ayer apestó. Estaba cansada, malhumorada y no estaba lista para volver aquí, a mi computadora y mis archivos, para contar cosas y jugar con números, porque eso es lo que hago. Voy a conseguir esa oficina de la esquina el próximo mes, así que tengo que recordarme que estoy aquí por una razón y no para asegurarme que la señora Cole sea capaz de llenar su formulario de impuestos a tiempo. Ser contadora puede ser aburrido en ocasiones.

¿Hoy? El día de hoy tiene potencial. Veré a Edward más tarde. Será genial.

Sonrío hacia mí todo el día como el gato de Cheshire, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que me fui de vacaciones. Ver a mi familia, reconectarme con Edward, y luego, _reconectarme_ con Edward en un nivel completamente nuevo.

No puedo esperar para ser capaz de invitarlo a mi casa y quizás revivir una de esas frías tardes en Vermont con él. Sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome. Sus labios en mi piel. El áspero vello de su barba rozando mi clavícula. Su lengua… sus dedos gloriosos…

Esos últimos días en Vermont sin él fueron extraños, debió haber estado ahí conmigo, pero tenía que irse y finalizar su mudanza. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía, sentí como si faltara una pieza dentro de mí. Con eso dicho, finalmente fui capaz de ponerme al corriente con mi lectura y relajarme antes de volver a esta locura, así que supongo que no fue tan malo. Además, Edward y yo nos mandamos mensajes esporádicamente cuando el servicio telefónico servía, y también hablamos por teléfono unas cuantas veces, pero era diferente. Saber que estaba de vuelta en Seattle y yo no estaba con él, era pura tortura.

El saber que podríamos ser capaces de seguir con esta relación sin tener miles de kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros, fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda durante esos últimos días en Vermont.

Desafortunadamente, aún teníamos unos cuantos obstáculos que vencer antes de vernos el uno al otro.

Mi avión aterrizó el domingo en la noche, pero era demasiado tarde como para verlo. Tuve que arrastrarme a mi apartamento e ir a la cama para poder estar lo suficientemente descansada e ir a trabajar ayer. La noche pasada estuvo llena de tareas de lavandería, trabajo extra en casa e irme a la cama temprano, pero no sin antes hablar con Edward una última vez antes de nuestra cita de hoy.

Porque, sí, somos románticos y predecibles. Me pidió una cita de verdad, y le dije que sí. Hoy es la víspera de Año Nuevo y la ciudad estará llena, pero él me recogerá a las siete, así que nada más importa. No lo he visto como en cinco días. Esos son ciento veinte horas. O siete mil doscientos segundos. Sin importar de qué manera se cuenten, los números son demasiado grandes. Él ha estado muy lejos, y odio lo dependiente a él que me hace sentir.

Odio que lo extraño. Odio el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en él y en el hecho de que no está _justo aquí._

Estoy completamente enamorada de él y este hecho me parece completamente ridículo. Dejé mi trabajo para irme de vacaciones hace dos semanas y media, pensando que iba a volver descansada y quizás con una mejor lectura, pero en su lugar, volví con mi cabeza en las nubes y mi corazón en mi manga.

Pensando en mis años adolescentes, recientemente me he preguntado por qué no me sentí inmediatamente atraída a él. Por qué no me volví completamente loca por el chico que presionó sus labios en los míos, dándome mi primer beso, y cambiando mi vida de manera irrevocable. Creo que fue el saber que, en ese entonces, él era intocable. Él era mayor. Tenía esta imagen de chico rudo con esos ojos que eran una ventana hacia su dulce y derretido centro. Sabía que si lo hubiera perseguido, él hubiera roto mi corazón o, al menos, eso fue lo que me dije a mí misma. Él era intocable. También, no estaba alrededor, lo que hizo más fácil la tarea de mandarlo al fondo de mi mente. Todo eso hubiera sido completamente inútil al final.

Ahora, sin embargo, con su corazón expuesto y todos los grandiosos detalles que mostró durante nuestra estadía en Vermont, no había razón para estar asustada. Él había trabajado muy duro en ganar mi atención solamente para malgastarla. El saber esto era poderoso y liberador. Sé que puedo confiar en él. Él tiene tanto que perder como yo si esta relación no funciona.

Termino siendo completamente incompetente en mi trabajo e incapaz de concentrarme en algo por el resto del día. Sin embargo, espero que todo este revoloteo en mi interior se calme una vez que la emoción por la situación se vaya. O quizás solo secuestre a Edward y nos lleve a vivir a una isla mágica rodeada de nieve e instrumentos musicales. Porque eso es totalmente creíble. Mis fantasías necesitan ser controladas y, claramente, esta cita necesita llegar pronto.

Las cinco de la tarde llegan con rapidez y apago mi computadora, sonriendo porque sé que solo faltan dos horas para ver a Edward. Dos horas. Esos son ciento veinte minutos menos todo el tiempo que pasaré duchándome, afeitándome y puliéndome para estar lista para verlo. No me voy a detener ante nada esta noche. Él me ha visto en todos los estados de vestida y desvestida, pero esta noche me decidiré por el de sirena sexy. Quiero que él me desee. Quiero recordarle por qué tuvo todos esos detalles y por qué siempre debería intentarlo.

No sé dónde iremos y la única pista que me dio fue que usara pantalones. Sospecho que quizás me recoja en su motocicleta. El mero pensamiento me marea. Hace frío afuera, pero no es tan malo. O no lo suficientemente malo como para detenerme de subir a la motocicleta y sostenerme de Edward por mi vida.

A las siete en punto, el timbre suena y estoy lista. He estado lista por diez minutos, mordiéndome una uña y jugando con el brillo labial.

Ni siquiera reviso quién es antes de abrir la puerta.

Mis ojos instantáneamente se humedecen y mis labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa.

—Estás aquí.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y creo que estoy volviéndome loca, pero luego sus brazos están a mi alrededor y su rostro en la curva de mi cuello.

—Aquí estoy, cariño.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, él con sus brazos firmemente a mi alrededor y yo con mis dedos aferrándose a su chaqueta de cuero como si fuera la última vez.

—Te extrañé —sollozo un poco y río—. Dios, esto es tan extraño.

Me siento como una adolescente en su primera cita. Así se debió de haber sentido, pero ni siquiera recuerdo que se sintiera de esta manera, porque ahora es asombroso.

Él se separa un poco, lo suficiente como para presionar sus labios con los míos.

—Hola —susurra contra mis labios y recarga su frente contra la mía—. También te extrañé.

—Yo te extrañé más. —Mis labios rozan los suyos y nos estamos besando de nuevo. Estoy flotando con cada roce de su lengua en la mía y cada movimiento de sus suaves dedos contra mi mandíbula, mi cuello y luego mis caderas.

No estoy segura de quién de los dos se separa primero, pero ambos lucimos bobos y enamorados; estoy segura de eso porque Edward luce exactamente como me siento.

—Estás usando cuero —comento y río, luego miro detrás de él y veo que, efectivamente, me vino a recoger un su motocicleta.

—Y tú usaste los pantalones. —Mueve las cejas—. Hace frío, pero prometo que no iremos muy lejos —añade entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. ¿Estás lista?

Cierro la puerta y muevo un poco la manija para asegurarme de que esté cerrada.

—He estado lista toda mi vida.

La motocicleta de Edward es grande y brillantemente negra. El casco que me da me queda bien, y la manera en la que se ve usando el suyo hace que valga la pena la manera en la que quedará mi cabello después de esto.

—Ahora, asegúrate de sujetarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Asiente antes de subirse en la motocicleta y hacerla, y a él mismo, lucir mejor que todo lo que hubiera visto.

Tenía razón; Edward en una motocicleta es un destructor de bragas.

Haciendo lo que se me dijo, cuidadosamente paso una pierna por el asiento y me presiono contra la espalda de Edward. Su calidez es bienvenida así como la sensación de sus músculos contra mi cuerpo mientras se mueve para encender la motocicleta. Antes de saberlo, estamos acelerando por la calle, el motor rugiendo en mis oídos y debajo de mi trasero, y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Edward tenía razón, hace frío, y estoy feliz de haber traído mi chaqueta más cálida, pero con mi pecho presionado contra su cuerpo, no es tan malo, es en realidad muy excitante.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él entre en un garaje y detenga la motocicleta. Luego se quita el casco y gira la cabeza.

—Esto es todo.

Me ayuda a bajar de la enorme motocicleta y esto me recuerda a todas las veces en las que me ayudó a bajar de la gran camioneta azul la semana pasada. Sonrío para mí. Espero que estas cosas nunca cambien. Es lindo.

Me quito mi propio casco y sutilmente trato de arreglarme el cabello.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Mirando alrededor, estamos en una calle residencial con ningún restaurante a la vista—. Pensé que ibas a sacarme —bromeo.

Él se acerca un paso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te saqué, cariño, y luego te traje a casa. —Entrelaza nuestros dedos y tira de mi mano—. Vamos. La cena está en el horno.

Lo sigo, emocionada y flotando.

—¿Me hiciste la cena?

—Te quería toda para mí. —Su aliento es cálido en mi mejilla antes de que la bese y abra la puerta—. Mi casa es su casa, señorita.

Hay algunas cajas en la puerta, pero de manera general, el lugar se ve lindo y limpio.

—Lindo lugar. —Me quito la chaqueta y se la paso.

—Sí, estaba impresionado. Rose hizo un buen trabajo. —Toma mi mano y me acerca a él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Rose lo hizo demasiado bien.

Sonrío y susurro contra sus labios:

—Muy bien. —Presiono mis labios contra los suyos y me maravillo con la calidez de sus palmas deslizándose de mis caderas a mis hombros y viceversa. Un gemido se me escapa cuando su lengua juega en mis labios. No estoy segura de cómo llegaremos a la cena en este punto porque él es todo lo que quiero comer justo ahora. Quiero el paquete completo de cena de Edward.

Con eso en mente, mis manos encuentran su cinturón, pero inmediatamente son detenidas por sus largos dedos mientras se separa de mí, lamiéndose los labios mientras sacude la cabeza.

—Nah, uh, uh. —Sus labios se curvan en las comisuras—. Primero comemos.

—Pero… —bufo cuando él ríe y camina por el pasillo hacia donde asumo es la cocina.

Siguiéndolo, veo lo lindo que acomodó la mesa y sonrío cuando lo veo poner una canasta de pan en el centro.

—Pero hice la cena y te vas a sentar a comer conmigo. —Me mira por debajo de las pestañas y no hay manera de que pueda negarme a sus peticiones.

—Esto es lindo. —Me recargo contra la pared y lo veo ir alrededor de la cocina y sacar lo que parece ser pasta del horno—. No tenía idea de que cocinaras.

Él deja la comida en la mesa y se pone frente a mí, sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla y su palma descansando contra mi mandíbula.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo la cena y darle serenata a mi novia cuando el reloj marque las doce.

Juro que mi corazón deja de latir y mi respiración se detiene.

—¿Y ella está bien con que yo esté aquí? —sonrío y veo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Aún no habíamos tenido la conversación de "novia-guion-novio", pero supongo que esta era su manera sutil de plantearla. Ni siquiera voy a mencionarlo porque me gusta demasiado el sonido de eso como para arruinarlo.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —toma un profundo respiro y se inclina, sus labios al lado de mi oreja—, debe de estarlo, o se perderá de lo que tengo planeado para ella después de alimentarla y cantarle.

—Mmmm, y, ¿puedo preguntar qué es eso? —Enredo mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca y su aliento roza la piel de mi cuello. Jesús, está volviéndome loca.

Él besa un camino de mi oreja a mi barbilla y de vuelta. Los dedos de mis pies se curvan y estoy lista para olvidar lo que sea que haya horneado y ponerme de rodillas para tener mi propia cena.

—Créeme, te gustará. —Sus palabras susurradas mandan un escalofrío por mi columna y hacen que mi cabeza dé vueltas. Estoy tan mareada de lujuria que me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de que se ha separado de mí y está sacando una silla para que me siente.

—Edward. —Su nombre sale de mis labios como una plegaria silenciosa. El chico debe de sacarla después, lo juro. Sacudo esos pensamientos y me aclaro la garganta—. Huele delicioso.

Se sienta frente a mí y procede a poner una buena porción en mi plato.

—Es la receta de mi abuela. Espero que te guste el pollo y el brócoli. —Es todo sonrisas y hoyuelos cuando comienza a comer y yo aún estoy demasiado aturdida como para funcionar.

Dios mío, ¿era así de malo cuando estaba en Vermont? Probablemente no. Si esto es lo que la distancia me hacía, entonces no puede pasar de nuevo, porque Bella Swan no enloquece por los chicos. Estoy muy involucrada, y al estar sentada aquí me doy cuenta de lo mal que estoy; de lo mucho que me he enamorado de este hombre.

Tomo un profundo respiro y cierro los ojos para aclarar mis pensamientos. No puedo creer lo mucho que la mera presencia de Edward me afecta.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —La voz de Edward me saca de mi pequeño ataque, y miro hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Me lamo los labios, tomando un profundo respiro y levantando el tenedor—. Estoy genial. Esto luce fantástico, Edward. Gracias.

 _ **...**_

Edward me sirve una segunda copa de vino mientras discutimos su vida, su mudanza y el nuevo trabajo.

La cena estuvo genial. Él es un gran cocinero y se lo repito demasiado. Él me dice que su abuela, quien le enseñó a cocinar, vivió con ellos durante toda su vida hasta que tuvo dieciséis. Con tristeza menciona que murió mientras dormía. Continúa diciéndome lo mucho que eso lo alteró. Lo mucho que la extraña. También explica que su muerte fue la real razón que tuvieron sus padres para mudarse a Forks una vez que él se graduó de la preparatoria. No tenían otra familia en Chicago.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente. Rose yendo al funeral de su abuela. Rose triste. Teníamos alrededor de once años y no sabía cómo consolarla. Recuerdo que traté de distraerla, pero era un momento difícil para ella. Nunca había sido cercana a mis propios abuelos y nunca había perdido a alguien, así que realmente no podía entender la profundidad de su tristeza.

Rose ni siquiera era tan cercana a su abuela como Edward lo había sido, así que solo podía imaginarme lo difícil que debió de haber sido para él. Ella era una señora agradable con un corazón lleno de amor por sus nietos. Rose aún habla de ella en ocasiones.

Edward explica lo perdido que estaba después y cómo el ir a Nueva York y poner distancia entre sus padres y él lo ayudó a crecer. Hizo grandes amigos ahí, pero desafortunadamente, el año pasado su amigo Garrett falleció de un agresivo cáncer. Perderlo había sido un gran golpe para su grupo de amigos.

—Después de que Garrett murió, me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí el ver a mis padres y el resto de mi familia por más que unas cuantas semanas al año. Garrett me había hecho prometer que comenzaría a vivir y dejaría de ir por la vida como si la música fuera lo único que importaba. No voy a mentir, fue duro reflexionar sobre mi vida y verla por lo que era, pero no tenía muchas conexiones en Nueva York, así que la decisión de mudarme de vuelta no fue tan difícil. Todo este tiempo, la mayor parte de la gente salía y entraba de mi vida y yo apenas lo notaba. Eso incluso incluyó a varias novias, pero nada nunca se sentía correcto; permanente. —Se encoge de hombros y toma un trago de vino antes de continuar—. Luego de la muerte de Garrett, incluso su novia había seguido adelante, y yo no podía soportar estar cerca de nuestros amigos después de eso. Era muy difícil —explica, mientras me siento ahí y lo absorbo todo.

—¿Así que llamaste a Rose? —pregunto, fascinada de que esté compartiendo todo esto ahora. Antes, cuando estábamos en Vermont, no estaba segura de querer escucharlo. Cuando estábamos en esa burbuja, todo se sentía temporal y superficial, pero ahora, se siente como que estamos construyendo algo real. Quiero ahogarme en eso; en todos sus recuerdos, buenos y malos. Quiero saber todo sobre él.

Él asiente, tomando un trago de vino.

—Sí, llamé a Rose en un capricho el verano pasado y comencé a ponerme manos a la obra. Quería saber sobre el área y cómo había cambiado. Rose y Emmett me habían estado molestando por años para que me mudara de vuelta, pero no se sentía correcto en ese entonces.

Asentí en entendimiento.

—¿Y ahora?

—Se siente como si todo estuviera en su lugar —sonríe con calidez y pasa sus dientes por su labio inferior—. No se supone que fuera a la boda porque estaba muy ocupado empacando, pero no lamento nada de eso.

—Me alegra que fueras —le digo con honestidad. Recuerdo lo enojada que estaba cuando llegué allí, pero nada de eso importa ahora.

—Una vez que ella dijo que definitivamente estarías ahí, no podía no ir. Tuve este sentimiento extraño acerca de ti por todos estos años —confiesa, mirando hacia abajo y luego encontrando mi mirada de nuevo.

Sonrío, un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas y se extiende por mi pecho.

—Eso escuché.

Él se para, la silla raspa sobre el azulejo.

—Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.

—No tienes fotos y recortes de periódico sobre mí, ¿verdad? —bromeo, haciendo que ruede los ojos.

Él ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, nos lo tengo.

Se está haciendo tarde y cuando me guía hacia la sala de estar, sé que estamos en la segunda parte de la cita que ha planeado.

—Así que este momento es cuando tú me das serenata —sonrío y me uno a él en el sofá.

—Me di cuenta de que nunca pude tocar para ti mientras estábamos en la boda. Dado que la música es una gran parte de mi vida, supuse que debería mostrarte. —Toma su guitarra y toca unos cuantos acordes, afinándola. Las puntas de sus orejas están rosas y luce como si estuviera a punto de orinarse.

Le doy mi completa atención, sentándome con comodidad.

—No tengo duda alguna de tus habilidades.

Él sonríe, sus ojos encontrando los míos.

—Sé que no, cariño.

Escucho con atención mientras comienza a tocar la guitarra; sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones en paz. Luce como si estuviera en su elemento, tarareando al compás de la melodía que rápidamente reconozco.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio inferior para impedirme decir algo. Sé que me ha dicho que su voz no era genial, pero para mí suena maravilloso mientras canta "How Can I Tell You". Su voz profunda vibra cuando alcanza las notas bajas y resuena con las altas. Suena mucho mejor de lo que Cat Stevens alguna vez lo hizo, pero mi opinión puede ser poco objetiva en cuanto a eso.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y cada vez que él menciona amor quiero gritar por las azoteas que también lo amo, pero no interrumpo. Quiero escuchar el resto de esta hermosa canción y luego mostrarle lo que él significa para mí.

Sollozo, y los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos mientras las últimas palabras se escapan de sus labios.

—Te amo, Bella.

Asiento, sonriendo, un húmedo desastre.

—También te amo. —Me inclino para besar sus labios con suavidad—. Gracias, eso fue hermoso.

Deja la guitarra en el suelo y me acerca a él.

—Sé que es rápido, pero nunca me había sentido así. Eres maravillosa, más de lo que me imaginaba, y quiero empezar este año nuevo contigo en mis brazos.

Miro mi reloj, notando que faltan veinte minutos para la medianoche.

—Creo que podemos hacer que eso pase.

Me besa entonces, agradable y lento. Sus cálidos labios tirando de los míos y sus dientes mordiendo con suavidad. Sus dedos pasan por mis muslos y me pone encima de sus piernas. Gimo cuando lo siento crecer debajo de mí, preguntándome cómo me las he arreglado toda mi vida sin saber lo que era sentirse de esta manera.

Él me hace sentir deseada, amada y valorada; como si valiera un millón de dólares. Para una contadora, eso significa algo.

Me muevo contra él y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, besando un lado de su cuello y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—La mejor parte de estar aquí es que no podemos ser interrumpidos —le digo, sonriendo e inclinándome hacia atrás para ver su rostro.

Él ríe, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor y abrazándome con fuerza.

—¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo me haces reír así mientras estoy duro como una roca, eh?

Me presiono contra su entrepierna.

—No lo sé, pero esto no es divertido. —Le doy mi mirada más inocente, ojos ensanchados y serios—. Tenemos que encargarnos de esta cosa enorme "dura como una roca". —Me separo de su abrazo, riendo y poniéndome de pie—. Muéstrame tu habitación, Edward.

Él toma mi mano y tira para que esté acostada en el sofá, y se pone encima de mí.

—Como dijiste, no hay nadie aquí para interrumpirnos. Creo que deberíamos bautizar este nuevo mueble.

Sonrío y lo atraigo hacia mí, enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y juntando mis tobillos.

—Me gusta esa idea.

Me besa, lento y con amor, pasando sus manos por mis muslos y frotándose contra mí. Se siente tan bien, tan bien. Sus dedos se mueven bajo mi blusa, levantándola y abre el broche de mi sostén, dejando mis tetas en libertad mientras sus labios se mueven por mi garganta.

Gruñe mientras su lengua acaricia un pezón y luego el otro, y cierro los ojos ante el ataque de todas estas sensaciones dentro de mí, la mayoría de ellas me llevan más y más alto con cada pequeño roce que Edward le regala a mi cuerpo.

Con gentiles caricias y suaves besos, ambos nos movemos para deshacernos de nuestra ropa. Cuando estamos desnudos, Edward entra en mí con lentitud, besando mis labios y acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Eso es amor, mucho amor se expande por mi cuerpo y cuando llego a la cima, grito hacia Dios y le digo a Edward lo mucho que lo amo. Quizás también le diga que amo su polla, pero culparemos por eso a la manera en la que hace que mi cuerpo cante.

—Me tomó una semana —dice, saliendo y entrando de nuevo en mí. Paso mis manos por sus hombros, mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos—. Me enamoré de ti en una semana, Bella.

Mueve sus caderas y pone una de mis piernas más alto mientras gimo y chillo, sintiendo un segundo orgasmo comenzar a extenderse de mi coño a cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

—Estás tan húmeda por mí, cariño —gruñe—. Tan apretada —gruñe de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos están cerrados y él prácticamente deja de respirar mientras empuja tan profundo como es posible unas cuantas veces más.

Ambos estamos sin respiración y cubiertos en una ligera capa de sudor mientras Edward me besa y entierra el rostro en mi cuello.

Rasco su cuero cabelludo y me maravillo de la sensación de él encima de mí.

—Siete días fue todo lo que me tomó también, sabes.

Él alza el rostro de mi cuello y me besa en los labios.

—Es pasada la medianoche. Nos perdimos la cuenta regresiva.

Él sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

Me encojo de hombros y quito el cabello de su frente.

—No me importa. Tengo lo que necesito justo aquí —sonrío y busco su rostro—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward.

Él se inclina y toca sus labios con _los_ míos. Este beso tiene un montón de promesas para el año que viene, y no tengo duda alguna de que, juntos, las volveremos realidad.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el final de esta historia y también el final de la historias navideñas. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos lo cuenten en un comentario..._

 _Muchas gracias a_ **CullensTwiMistress** _por permitirnos traducir otra de sus historias. Y a todas las traductoras y betas que trabajaron para que llegara a ustedes._

 _Hasta la próxima traducción_


End file.
